


Странная зима

by Pamdar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Дирк и Тодд отправляются искать сбежавшую собаку милого старичка, что может быть проще? Правда, сначала им придется понять, почему перестали работать замки на мосту влюбленных, кто переставляет вещи в старом доме, и при чем тут мороженое со вкусом печенья. И понять кое-что про себя, конечно. А, и еще есть нечто в лесу. Потому что, вы знаете, всегда есть нечто в лесу.





	Странная зима

Тодд спрыгнул со ступеней автобуса и огляделся. В темноте, разбавляемой тусклым светом дорожного фонаря, мало что удалось увидеть. Только заснеженные темные ели вдоль дороги, косой каркас остановки и низкие дома за ней. 

— Привет, Оуквилль! — воскликнул Дирк. Он не взял перчатки и теперь потирал замерзшие ладони.

Дверь за спиной закрылась, и автобус уехал вместе с последним шансом на бегство. Тодд вздохнул.

— Ну привет, Оуквилль, — в его исполнении фраза прозвучала совсем не так восторженно.

— Да брось, — Дирк с улыбкой толкнул его плечом, изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. — Уверен, это дело будет простым, веселым и безопасным. Как раз чтобы мы успели отдохнуть и вернуться в форму. С нами даже в дороге ничего не случилось. Я считаю, это хороший знак.

Как ни странно, доехали они действительно без происшествий, пусть Дирк и настоял на автобусе вместо машины. Весь путь до Оуквилля он дремал у Тодда на плече, периодически бормоча что-то про фисташковое мороженое. Тодд решил, что хотя бы один из них должен бодрствовать на всякий случай, поэтому теперь был уставший, голодный и злой. И плечо затекло, но на это он жаловаться не собирался.

— Поможем милому старичку найти собаку и тут же вернемся домой, — продолжил Дирк. — Что может быть проще?

— То есть тебя не смущает, что мы нашли «Оуквилльский вестник» с объявлением о пропавшей собаке в почтовом ящике нашего агентства на другом конце страны? — спросил Тодд мрачно, пихая руки в карманы.

Дирк выразительно посмотрел на него. Конечно, его смущало, это было чертовски странно. Поэтому они и здесь. 

— Прости, — Тодд виновато пожал плечами, — просто я с детства не доверяю маленьким городам.

«И большим, — добавил он про себя. — И старикам не очень доверяю. Да и вообще людям».

Подняв вверх правую руку с раскрытой ладонью, Дирк торжественно произнес:

— Обещаю, что если местное тайное общество решит принести нас в жертву древним богам, то я сразу извинюсь перед тобой!

— Я это запомню, — Тодд против воли улыбнулся, настроение потихоньку поднималось. — А если я узнаю, что здесь где-то рядом есть старое индейское кладбище, то отберу у тебя власть и попрошу Фару нас забрать, а ты залезешь в машину без возражений.

— Договорились, — с серьезным видом кивнул Дирк.

Судя по навигатору, жил потерявший собаку старик совсем рядом с остановкой, и Дирк двинулся в нужном направлении. Тодд пошел за ним, слушая успокаивающий хруст снега под ногами.

В Оуквилле уже стояла настоящая зима — как раз такая, о которой мечтают все дети: когда деревья покрывает иней, а из снега получаются отличные снеговики, но при этом мороз только щекочет щеки, а не уничтожает все живое. Некоторые дома уже украшали рождественские гирлянды. 

Тодд усмехнулся своим мыслям. Его родители мечтали, чтобы он и Аманда жили в таких домах. Чтобы была дверь, на которую вешают венок, лужайка, на которую ставят красноносых деревянных оленей, и стол, за которым на Рождество собирается вся семья.

Вместо этого Тодд отправился через полстраны искать сбежавшую собаку, а Аманда… Фургон Роуди украшали гирлянды, так что сестра подошла к исполнению родительской мечты даже на шаг ближе, чем Тодд. Его такой расклад вполне устраивал.

— Кажется, это здесь, — произнес Дирк, вытягивая руку вперед.

Дом, на который он указал, не был украшен, но выглядел дороже и внушительнее соседних, возвышаясь над ними темной громадой. В проеме открытой двери виднелся силуэт. Похоже, хозяин вышел их встречать. Милый старичок, как и говорил Дирк.

Милый старичок с ружьем в руках.

— Ложись! — крикнул Тодд, дергая Дирка за куртку и падая вместе с ним на землю. Раздался выстрел, и их присыпало снегом с ветки растущего рядом дерева.

— Засуньте себе свои листовки поглубже и убирайтесь с моей частной собственности! — хрипло донеслось со стороны дома.

Тодд и Дирк синхронно, будто не раз репетировали, откатились за мусорные баки.

— Нет у нас никаких листовок! — прокричал в ответ Тодд и повернулся к Дирку. — Ты в порядке?

— Все никак не привыкну к тому, что в меня периодически стреляют, — уголок губ Дирка дернулся в нервной полуулыбке, лицо побледнело. 

Тодд тоже никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в Дирка периодически стреляют, и привыкать не собирался. Он стащил со спины рюкзак и положил на колени, готовый в любой момент выхватить воздушный пистолет.

— Что тогда? — снова прохрипел старик. — Ваши дрянные товары и ваших богов засуньте туда же!

Конечно же, Тодд не станет стрелять в него, этот милый старичок рассыплется на части даже от воздушного пистолета. Точно, не станет. Просто на всякий случай засунет руку в рюкзак.

Дирк тем временем вытащил из куртки газету и замахал ей над ящиками, как знаменем, крича:

— Мы по объявлению о пропавшей собаке! Мы вам звонили, мистер Оук!

Старика звали так же, как и город, ну конечно. Но Тодда сейчас это не особенно волновало. Ружье беспокоило его куда больше. 

Тодд и Дирк переглянулись. Выстрелов не было, а через какое-то время послышался скрип неторопливых шагов.

Пару мгновений спустя мистер Оук появился из-за ящиков. Выглядел он точно так, как представлял Тодд — сгорбленный старичок с седыми волосами и залысинами, в старомодных штанах и бордовом свитере. Казалось, он действительно может рассыпаться от любого ветерка, но жилистые руки сжимали ружье на удивление крепко.

— Вы, что ли, те придурки, которые обещали найти Снежка? — дружелюбия в голосе мистера Оука не прибавилось ни на грамм, но он хотя бы не направлял на них ствол ружья. 

Дирк помахал рукой, в которой так и сжимал газету. Некий таинственный доброжелатель обвел объявление о собаке красным маркером.

— Да, я тот придурок, который вам звонил. А этот придурок — Тодд, мой помощник, — быстро сказал Дирк.

Мистер Оук сверлил их хмурым взглядом, и Тодд никак не мог заставить себя вытащить руку из рюкзака.

Наконец мистер Оук опустил ружье.

— Чего расселись тогда? Пошли в дом, хватит задницы морозить, — произнес он и зашагал назад по своим же следам.

Тодд поднялся и уже привычно окинул взглядом Дирка, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Тот стоял и отряхивал брюки. Мокрые от снега волосы прилипли ко лбу, и у Тодда зачесались руки их поправить. Конечно, он удержался. К этому ему в последнее время тоже пришлось привыкать.

— Милый старичок, да? — спросил Тодд с усмешкой, чтобы отвлечься. 

— Уверен, нам просто нужно узнать его поближе, — беззаботно откликнулся Дирк.

— Эй, живее там! — донеслось с крыльца.

Дирк вздохнул и добавил:

— Или нет.

После холодной встречи Тодд готовился к худшему. Он ожидал увидеть внутри разруху и запустение, отклеившие обои и паутину по углам. Или что-нибудь странное и жуткое, вроде рассаженных по креслам кукол с пустыми глазами.

Но дом мистера Оука оказался на удивление теплым и уютным. На деревянных панелях стен висели картины с пейзажами, полы устилали толстые ковры. Тодд повесил куртку на резную вешалку и пошел вслед за Дирком в гостиную.

— Это Снежок, — сказал мистер Оук, беря с журнального столика фотографию в рамочке и протягивая Дирку.

Общаясь с Дирком, быстро учишься замечать странности. На столике стояло еще несколько фоторамок, но все они лежали лицом вниз. По мнению Тодда, это вполне подходило под определение «странность».

Дирк повертел рамку в руках и протянул ее Тодду. В ней оказалась та же черно-белая фотография, что и была напечатана в газете: собака неопределенной породы, напоминающая пушистого белого волка с черным пятном на лбу.

— Когда пропал Снежок? — деловито осведомился Дирк. Ему явно не терпелось доказать, что их детективное агентство заслуживает всяческого доверия.

Мистер Оук задумчиво почесал лысину и выдал:

— Да во время снегопада убежал, за две недели до Рождества.

— То есть примерно неделю назад? — после небольшой паузы уточнил Дирк, за что удостоился хмурого скептичного взгляда. Тодд знал толк в хмурых скептичных взглядах, и этот заслуживал самой высокой оценки.

— Вы уверены, что сможете найти Снежка? — спросил мистер Оук с сомнением и тут же махнул рукой. — Хотя о чем я, в такую темень вы, придурки, и друг друга с двух шагов не сыщете. Пошли, покажу, где будете спать.

Не дожидаясь их, старик пошел в сторону лестницы. Тодд поймал взгляд Дирка и пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет. По крайней мере, не придется посреди ночи искать гостиницу.

— Вот, — мистер Оук указал на одну из дверей, — душ в конце коридора, полотенца не предлагаю.

Тодд замер перед дверью. Перед его внутренним взором предстало на удивление ясное видение: комната для гостей и двуспальная кровать, которую им придется делить во время этого приключения. Конечно, Дирк будет ворочаться и перекатится во сне на его сторону, а Тодд…

Дирк обошел Тодда и сам открыл дверь. За ней оказалась маленькая комната с двумя короткими кроватями. 

Дернувшись, Тодд сбросил оцепенение и приказал себе сосредоточиться. Он огляделся и решил, что когда-то здесь была детская, но потом дети выросли, и игрушки убрали, а обои поменяли на более серьезные.

— Призраков не бойтесь, они только и могут, что вещи прятать, — бросил на прощание мистер Оук и поскрипел прочь.

— Призраки, Тодд, — Дирк приподнял брови и широко улыбнулся. По его тону нельзя было точно сказать, рад он или испуган. Возможно, и то и другое. Он повторил, протягивая: — При-и-израки.

— Я в восторге, — скептично отозвался Тодд.

Дирк отчего-то улыбнулся еще шире, бросил рюкзак в угол комнаты и, не раздеваясь, завалился на кровать. Ноги свисали с края, но не было похоже, что его это сильно беспокоит. Через пару мгновений он уже сопел, как будто и не спал всю дорогу до Оуквилля.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить, Тодд присел на край своей кровати и посмотрел на Дирка. Тот хмурился во сне. От лунного света его лицо выглядело моложе. И еще красивее.

«Ты так влип, Тодд Бротцманн, так влип», — с усмешкой сказал Тодду внутренний голос, почему-то звучащий совсем как голос Аманды.

Несмотря на усталость, в ту ночь Тодд еще долго не спал.

***

Тодд проснулся от ярких лучей солнца, пробравшихся в комнату. Он перевернулся на бок и первым делом посмотрел в сторону соседней кровати. Дирка на ней не оказалось.

Организм отреагировал выплеском адреналина — сердце тут же бешено застучало. Подавив желание вскочить с кровати, Тодд снова лег на спину и сделал глубокий вдох, а потом медленный выдох. И повторил несколько раз, как Фара учила.

Это уже становилось проблемой. Тодд сел на кровати и устало протер глаза. Во время опасных дел у него хотя бы было оправдание, но тревога за Дирка не прекращалась даже в спокойные дни. Казалось, стоит только закрыть глаза, потерять бдительность, и Дирка опять украдут. У него, Тодда, украдут, заберут и спрячут.

Тодд еще раз вздохнул и напомнил себе, что Дирк — взрослый человек, даже если ведет себя как ребенок. Он имеет право распоряжаться своим временем как хочет. Имеет право пойти утром в туалет, черт возьми. И ему сейчас нужен адекватный друг, а не сталкер с паранойей. 

Поднявшись, Тодд решил, что совершенно адекватно будет и самому сходить в туалет. 

Дирка там не оказалось, и Тодд спустился вниз. Адекватный поступок адекватного человека в поисках адекватного завтрака.

Кухня нашлась быстро. Доносящийся с ее стороны приятный запах намекал на то, что и там Дирка нет, но Тодд все равно испытал укол разочарования, когда открыл дверь.

Возле плиты хлопотала незнакомая женщина. Из-за черных как смоль волос и прямой осанки Тодд сначала решил, что она ненамного старше него. Но потом незнакомка повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, и ее лицо избороздили глубокие старческие морщины.

— Вы, наверное, Тодд, — она вытирала руки полотенцем, разглядывая Тодда. Несмотря на улыбку, темные глаза смотрели серьезно и оценивающе. 

— А вы… — Тодд сделал паузу.

— О, просто Лара! — женщина первой протянула Тодду руку, ее ладонь оказалась сухой и холодной, кисть покрывали выпуклые вены. — Я сиделка мистера Оука. Он еще спит, а я пока готовлю завтрак. Простите, не успела управиться к вашему пробуждению. У мистера Оука редко бывают гости.

Тодд перевел взгляд на плиту, потом на стол, на гору панкейков, которой хватило бы, чтобы накормить небольшой отряд скаутов. Рядом стояли четыре бутылки с разными сиропами. Кухню заливали приятные запахи и свет из большого окна. На стенах висели пучки с травами и деревянные поварешки, на их фоне современные приборы совсем терялись.

Не кухня, а картинка из детской сказки. Тодд не доверял сказкам и особенно милым старушкам из сказок.

— Вы не видели моего друга? — спросил он, невольно бросая взгляд в сторону духовки. 

Лара заметила его взгляд и засмеялась. Вышло куда искреннее, чем предыдущие улыбки.

— Видела, мы познакомились утром. Очаровательный молодой человек. Но он встал рано и не захотел ждать завтрак. Подождите… — Лара принялась рыться в карманах фартука. Достав листочек, она протянула его Тодду. — Вот, Дирк оставил вам записку.

На желтом квадратном листочке из тех, что лепят на холодильник, было нацарапано знакомым почерком:

«Тодд! Ушел купить мороженое. Скоро буду, не теряй!»

Тодд мог с легкостью представить интонацию, с которой Дирк кричал его имя. От этой мысли в груди разливалось тепло, предательски перетекая на щеки.

— Мороженое на завтрак, — Лара с осуждением поцокала. Тодд не смог определить, шутит она или всерьез. — Куда катится мир.

Тодд повертел в пальцах листочек. С Дирком все в порядке, если не считать опасность заморозить горло и подхватить простуду. Нет никаких причин срываться на его поиски. 

Но и оставаться с Ларой на кухне тоже не хотелось, даже несмотря на манящий запах панкейков. Ее темный взгляд словно заглядывал прямо в душу, а Тодд не любил, когда в его душе толпилась куча народа. Хватит и одного Дирка.

Пока Тодд придумывал, как бы повежливее свалить, его взгляд зацепился за яркие пятна за окном. На улице напротив дома начиналось какое-то движение.

— Пойду посмотрю, что там происходит, — бросил Тодд и постарался исчезнуть как можно быстрее. Если Лара что-то и сказала, то он этого уже не услышал.

Схватив куртку, он вышел на крыльцо. Чуть дальше тех мусорных баков, за которыми они с Дирком вчера прятались, стояла дюжина человек с плакатами в руках, в основном подростки. Едва Тодд появился, они оживились, а плакаты поднялись и зашевелились из стороны в сторону. 

Тодд подошел ближе. Разглядев его, люди подрастеряли энтузиазм, и плакаты снова опустились. Здесь явно ожидали увидеть кого-то другого. Начавший падать мелкий снежок сделал их лица еще несчастнее. Только во взгляде маленькой девушки в смешной шапке с искусственными косичками продолжал полыхать огонь революции. Она решительно подошла к Тодду, сунула ему в руки листовку и провозгласила:

— Спасем Оуквилльский парк!

На автомате взяв листовку, Тодд обнаружил на ней ту же надпись: «Спасем Оуквилльский парк». Бумагу покрывал орнамент из схематично нарисованных елочек.

— Вы работаете на мистера Оука? — с подозрением спросила девушка, и по ее хмурым бровям Тодд понял, что в случае положительного ответа его четвертуют прямо у мусорных баков.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит, — ответил Тодд, примиряюще подняв ладони. Не совсем правда — он, кажется, начинал понимать, почему эти люди стояли на границе двора мистера Оука. Там, где он не имел права в них стрелять.

Бунтарка нахмурилась сильнее, наверняка не поверив его словам. Тодд уже собрался было спросить, какого черта здесь и в самом деле происходит, как вдруг взгляд его упал за плечо девушки.

На углу улицы к фонарному столбу нагло пристраивался белый пес с черным пятном на голове.

— Извините, — Тодд обогнул девушку и решительно пошел вперед.

Пес, словно почувствовав его приближение, махнул хвостом, сорвался с места и побежал. Ну конечно, иначе и быть не могло. Вздохнув, Тодд бросился за ним. 

***

Не так-то просто оказалось преследовать белую собаку по скользким улицам, когда мелкий снег лупит прямо по лицу. Тодд считал, что неплохо справлялся, хотя бы потому, что не потерял Снежка из виду за первым же поворотом. С другой стороны, догнать его тоже никак не получалось.

Тодд бежал, а в голове мелькала мысль о том, что не может быть все так просто. Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда столкнулся с неожиданно вышедшим из магазина человеком. Перед глазами знакомо замелькали разноцветные пятна.

— Тодд? — удивленно спросил Дирк, делая шаг назад. На нем была новая голубая куртка, уши закрывали ярко-красные меховые наушники. В обеих руках он держал по рожку мороженого, которые каким-то чудом умудрился не уронить при столкновении.

Скосив взгляд в сторону магазина, Тодд увидел очаровательную в своей провинциальной непосредственности вывеску «Мороженое Билли». Потом он повернулся к Дирку и еще раз осмотрел его с головы до ног. Выглядел тот целым и вполне здоровым.

— Мороженое на завтрак? — усмехнулся Тодд, стараясь скрыть накатившее облегчение.

— Ага, я и тебе купил, — ни капли не смутившись, Дирк протянул ему рожок с белым мороженым. Тодд готов был дать правую руку на отсечение, что там ванильное, его любимое. А левую, что зеленое у Дирка — фисташковое. — Ты уже познакомился с Ларой? Очаровательная старушка, не правда ли? Она поворчала, но все равно посоветовала мне лучшую лавку мороженого в Оуквилле. То есть это единственное кафе мороженого в Оуквилле, но одно другому не мешает, да? Что ты здесь делаешь, кстати?

Тодду потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы переварить услышанное и вспомнить, что ему даже не нужно придумывать оправдание. У него есть вполне адекватная причина находиться здесь.

— Я бежал за Снежком, — ответил Тодд. Потом решил, что лучше уточнить, и добавил: — Я увидел похожую собаку у дома мистера Оука и захотел проверить, но не смог ее догнать.

Лицо Дирка все равно осветилось радостью, и Тодд перестал переживать, что весь вспотел и находился в шаге от воспаления легких. Это того стоило.

— Отлично, Тодд! — воскликнул Дирк. — Куда он побежал?

Тодд махнул рукой в нужном направлении. К счастью, снег прекратился, и удалось разглядеть впереди забор с воротами, за которыми чернели высокие деревья. Чугунные решетки густо облепляли уже знакомые листовки с елочками.

— Даю обе руки на отсечение, что мы нашли Оуквильский парк, — тихо произнес Тодд, безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за деревьями.

— Что ж, — Дирк немного подрастерял свой оптимистичный настрой, но его голос звучал твердо, — пошли тогда. Погуляем по парку как нормальные люди.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Тодд и первым шагнул вперед.

От чего бы ни спасали Оуквильский парк, внутри все выглядело на удивление мирно. Люди играли с собаками, пенсионеры прогуливались, поддерживая друг друга за локти. Кто-то из горожан даже умудрялся бегать по скользким дорожкам. Очень быстро Тодд понял, что не сможет найти этого пса среди темных веток и белого снега, поэтому сбавил шаг и принялся есть свое мороженое. В самом деле, вряд ли Вселенная даст им умереть от простуды.

Дирк тоже не спешил. Он с довольным видом вдыхал свежий морозный воздух и, казалось, наслаждался прогулкой. Возможно, виной такому впечатлению были раскрасневшиеся щеки — так он выглядел здоровее.

— Кстати, где ты взял новую куртку и наушники? — спросил Тодд и тут же помрачнел от поразившей догадки. — Только не говори, что опять поменялся в туалете с каким-то незнакомым парнем.

— А что в этом такого? — спросил Дирк.

— Что такого в том, чтобы поменяться одеждой в туалете с незнакомцем, серьезно? — выпалил Тодд и только потом заметил, что Дирк едва сдерживает улыбку. Черт его возьми. Этот раунд он выиграл. 

Тодд не знал, как расшифровывать такие моменты. Иногда ему казалось, что он играет в эту игру один. В другой раз он готов был поклясться, что Дирк все понимает и даже пытается флиртовать, как уж умеет. Мысль радовала и пугала до чертиков одновременно. 

— Это опасно, — добавил Тодд из чистой вредности.

— Когда мне в следующий раз кто-нибудь предложит раздеться в туалете, я обязательно скажу, что ты запрещаешь.

Ну вот, опять. Момент. Тодд вздохнул над своей нелегкой судьбой.

— Но нет, не переживай, — продолжал Дирк беззаботно, — эту куртку я купил у мороженщика Билли. Отличный парень, между прочим, сам делает мороженое и успешно конкурирует с сетевыми фирмами. Собирается весной жениться, правда, недавно поругался с невестой, но я уверен, что у них все наладится…

Болтовня Дирка странным образом успокаивала. Они шли глубже в парк, в его неухоженную часть, где деревья росли чаще и уже не встречались пенсионеры. Тодд подумал, что это один из тех парков на окраине, которые плавно перетекают в лес. Стоит зазеваться, и не заметишь, как тебя съедят лоси. Но можно о них не волноваться, пока вдоль аллеи тянутся фонари и через раз попадаются старые лавочки. Ладно, не слишком волноваться.

Пока Тодд обшаривал взглядом кусты в поисках Снежка или лосей, аллея вывела их к озеру. 

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Дирк, оглядываясь. Он нашел скамейку, с которой открывался лучший вид, стряхнул с нее снег и уселся, вытянув ноги. После секундного колебания Тодд присоединился к нему. Если они и отморозят задницы, то сделают это вместе.

Некоторое время они просто молчали и смотрели вдаль. Открывающуюся картину можно было назвать иллюстрацией к зимней сказке лишь при очень большом оптимизме. Тонкая корка льда покрывала озеро только у берегов, оставляя темную воду в середине. Слева пейзаж портил старый длинный мост, перекинутый в самом узком месте озера, а снег с деревьев на противоположном берегу облетел, явив миру кривые стволы и голые ветки. Похоже, по ту сторону был настоящий лес, мрачный и холодный. Солнце пряталось, и время суток едва угадывалось по серому свету вокруг. 

И все-таки… Год назад Тодд ни за что не остановился бы, чтобы просто полюбоваться пейзажем. А сейчас он действительно наслаждался этим хрупким спокойствием. Ловил волшебный момент, когда все хорошо, никто не стреляет в них, не приносит в жертву и не пытается превратить в лягушек. Все-таки с Дирком он становился лучше. И главное, Дирк был здесь, рядом.

— Тодд, ты никогда не думал о том, какую огромную роль играют реки и озера в жизни жителей маленьких городов? — вдруг произнес Дирк, выдергивая из размышлений.

— Все города строят возле воды, потому что людям нужна вода, — проговорил Тодд заученную еще в младшей школе истину. Потом добавил ворчливо: — Ты и сам знаешь.

— Да, но я не об этом, — Дирк потихоньку распалялся, хотя вряд ли сам понимал, к чему ведет. — Я имею в виду, в их личной жизни. Возле воды устраивают пикники, сюда сбегают поплакать, здесь делают предложения руки и сердца. Если бы это так работало, то я бы ощущал, как все вокруг вибрирует от эмоций. Понимаешь? Люди загадывают желания и бросают монетки в воду. Уверен, на дне озера можно наскрести тысячу долларов по пенни!

«А еще найти пару использованных в негуманных целях ножей и пистолетов», — подумал Тодд, глядя на темные воды. И это наверняка еще не самое страшное. Но и все то, о чем говорил Дирк, люди тоже делают. По крайней мере, если верить семейным комедийным фильмам. Сам Тодд был далек от пикников и монеток на счастье.

— Я только надеюсь, что наш мистер Оук не топит в озере подростков, запихав тела в багажники старых машин, — Тодд усмехнулся, хотя отчасти действительно беспокоился, что они раскопают что-нибудь такое. От маленьких городков всего можно ожидать.

— Не думаю, что все настолько мрачно, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Ты только посмотри вокруг! Это место словно создано для свиданий и первых поцелуев.

Тодд повернулся к Дирку и увидел, что тот солнечно улыбается. Их взгляды встретились.

Вот он. Чертов момент. Теперь точно. В эту секунду Тодд готов был поклясться, что Дирк смотрел выжидающе. Он ждал его, Тодда. Или все-таки нет?

Сделать маленькое движение вперед оказалось сложнее, чем шагнуть в холодный омут, и Тодд не смог. Страх ошибиться в предположениях был слишком велик. Сейчас он предпочел бы сразиться с чудовищем.

Момент, если это все-таки был он, оказался безнадежно упущен. Дирк посмотрел на что-то за спиной Тодда, и его лицо исказилось от ужаса.

— Нет, не делайте этого! — крикнул Дирк, вскочил со скамейки и побежал налево, в сторону моста. Не до конца понимая, что происходит, Тодд понесся следом. 

Мост был широкий и длинный, потемневший от времени. Когда-то его сделали на совесть из толстых бревен и досок, но годы брали свое. Вбежав на него вслед за Дирком, Тодд услышал предостерегающий скрип.

У перил, чуть ближе к середине моста, стояла девушка.

— Не подходите, или я сделаю это! — закричала она, увидев их.

Дирк резко остановился. Тодд обогнал его на пару шагов и тоже затормозил, вглядываясь в девушку. Она, что, собиралась прыгнуть?

К своему стыду, Тодд осознал, что его первой мыслью было: «С такой высоты не убьется». Мост нависал над озером на расстоянии едва ли больше человеческого роста. Хотя, если вода достаточно холодная и глубокая… 

— Не надо, пожалуйста! — проорал ей в ответ Дирк. — Это плохая примета!

Тодд непонимающе на него уставился, а потом снова посмотрел на девушку и заметил, что та двумя руками угрожающе держала плоскогубцы. На их конце был зажат прикованный к мосту красный замочек в форме сердечка.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Тодд устало, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Но Дирк ответил:

— Конечно! Срывать замки любви — куда опаснее, чем вытаскивать из фонтана мелочь, и почти так же опасно, как разбивать бутылкой из-под фанты колбасную витрину.

— При чем тут… — начал Тодд и тут же оборвал сам себя. — Хотя нет, забей, не хочу знать. Хочешь услышать, что действительно приносит несчастья? Мосты! Больше ноги моей ни на одном мосте не будет!

Девушка переводила взгляд с одного на другого, выглядя уже не так уверенно, но плоскогубцы из рук не выпускала. 

— Я сделаю это, — повторила она нервно. — Свадьбы не будет. Он думает только о своем эго и не уважает мои решения.

Плоскогубцы заскрежетали. Честно говоря, Тодд сомневался, что ими получится оторвать такой замок, но попытка заслуживала уважения.

— И вообще, этот мост проклят! — девушка снова перешла на крик, словно надеялась так убедить саму себя. — Все пары, которые вешали здесь замки, расстались или умерли! Правда, некоторые умерли от старости, но это было давно, так что не считается.

Девушка замолчала, ее взгляд остановился на Дирке. О, Тодд хорошо знал этот «неужели-это-происходит-со-мной» взгляд.

— Почему на тебе его куртка? — вдруг поинтересовалась девушка, подозрительно щурясь.

Дирк в отчаянии посмотрел на Тодда и с совершенно серьезным видом произнес:

— Тодд, почему на мне его куртка?

Они его вынудили. У Тодда не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как повернуться к девушке и спросить у нее:

— Да, почему на нем его куртка? 

Многие нормальные люди уже на этом моменте сошли бы с ума или попытались убить их обоих, но сегодня им достался крепкий орешек. Девушка замешкалась только на пару секунд, а потом, снова прищурившись, поинтересовалась:

— У тебя там что, фисташковое мороженое?

Дирк с изумлением уставился на рожок, который все еще сжимал в руке, словно напрочь забыл о его существовании. Тодд, признаться, тоже забыл.

— Да! — крикнул Дирк в ответ и зачем-то протянул рожок вперед.

Девушка замерла. Рука с плоскогубцами опустилась, оставив замок в покое.

— Билли включил фисташковое в ассортимент ради меня, — голос девушки звучал глухо, и на секунду Тодду показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет, — это мое любимое…

Тодд посмотрел на Дирка. Тот лишь пожал плечами, неуверенно улыбнувшись, словно не был до конца уверен, пронесло или нет. Потом он повернулся к девушке.

— Эм… Вы не против, если мы с моим другом подойдем?

Девушка медленно кивнула, к облегчению Тодда пряча плоскогубцы в карман пальто.

Расслабленно вздохнув, Дирк решительно сделал шаг вперед. И дальше все произошло очень быстро.

Раздался выстрел, потом еще два. За ними — лязг: пуля попала в замочек, и тот отлетел в озеро. Девушка охнула и попятилась, но неловко поскользнулась и перевалилась за перила.

Тодд рванул вперед, не до конца осознавая, что происходит, думая лишь о том, что громкого всплеска не было. Добежав до места, он увидел, что девушка вцепилась в перила с обратной стороны и повисла над темной водой. Темной, холодной и наверняка глубокой водой.

Подавшись вперед, Тодд схватил девушку за руку и попытался затащить ее на мост. Получалось не очень — девушка паниковала и отказывалась разжимать пальцы. Дирк подбежал и принялся помогать.

— О, привет, Дирк, — бросили за спиной знакомым голосом.

Тодд позволил себе обернуться, не отпуская руки девушки, и увидел Барт. Та неспешно шла по мосту со стороны леса. В одной руке она держала пистолет, другой неловко прижимала к уху большой наушник с микрофоном.

— Я же говорила, обычным оружием его не возьмешь, зачем было пули тратить? Это не так работает, — недовольно ворчала она кому-то на другом конце связи, постепенно удаляясь и, к счастью, полностью их игнорируя. — Что? Топор, говорю! Или я возвращаюсь!

Бросив пистолет в воду, Барт подняла с моста упавший рожок и невозмутимо принялась доедать мороженое.

У Тодда не было времени отвлекаться на это. Повернувшись, он повис на перилах и с помощью Дирка смог втащить перепуганную девушку на мост. 

Все трое упали на холодные доски, и только тогда Тодд понял, что в них чуть не попали пули. В него, в Дирка. И они чуть не упали в озеро, в холодную темную воду. Он полез в карман за таблетками, но не успел — холодная темная вода нашла его на суше и забила легкие.

***

Овощной крем-суп оказался настолько вкусным, насколько вообще может быть вкусным овощной крем-суп. Дирк, в отличие от Тодда, даже не постеснялся попросить добавки.

— Вау. То есть… Вау, — в очередной раз повторила девушка, которую, как выяснилось, звали Хлоя. Она набирала Дирку вторую тарелку, то и дело отвлекаясь и размахивая поварешкой. — Никогда не видела, как тонут на суше.

Тодд неловко дернул плечом. Он не любил рассказывать про свою болезнь: люди часто начинали относиться к нему иначе. Но Хлоя накормила их и даже дала ему плед, словно он действительно чуть не утонул, и это примиряло с ее чрезмерной реакцией. Тем более сложно долго раздражаться, сидя в сухой и теплой кухне, увешанной ловцами снов и ветряными колокольчиками вперемешку с рождественскими украшениями. 

Поставив перед Дирком тарелку, Хлоя уселась на другой край стола и принялась с интересом их разглядывать. Она немного напоминала Тодду Аманду, только была смуглее и с разноцветными нитками в темных волосах. Но почти такая же смелая, раз не побоялась пригласить двух незнакомых мужчин на обед, пусть и в благодарность за спасение.

— Жаль, что так случилось с замочком, — произнес Дирк, оторвавшись от супа. Тодд мысленно поблагодарил его за смену темы.

Хлоя только махнула рукой.

— Видимо, это знак судьбы. Теперь я уверена, что нужно отменить свадьбу.

Ее попытка выглядеть безразлично с треском провалилась — голос дрогнул, и Хлоя опустила взгляд, обхватив себя руками.

Выждав некоторое время, Тодд осторожно спросил:

— Почему вы с Билли поругались? Простите, если лезу не в свое дело, но…

— Ничего страшного, — подняв голову, Хлоя невесело улыбнулась ему. — Вы не поверите — из-за подарков на Рождество.

Тодд и Дирк обменялись недоуменными взглядами, а Хлоя быстро продолжила:

— Понимаете, у Билли есть талант. Торговля мороженым — опасный бизнес, сети наступают со всех сторон, но он умудряется держаться на плаву за счет качества и необычных вкусов, — выпалила Хлоя воодушевленно, словно декларировала рекламный слоган. — А его последнее изобретение — настоящий шедевр! Называется «Вкус Рождества» — и это действительно тот самый вкус Рождества, знакомый с детства. Печенье и молоко, апельсины и корица. Когда его пробуешь, то почти слышишь, как Санта копошится в каминной трубе!

Тодд ошарашенно на нее уставился. Смутившись, Хлоя откашлялась и продолжила менее воодушевленно:

— Извините, увлеклась. Я веду к тому, что у Билли не хватает денег для масштабного запуска новой марки. А мне в наследство досталась недвижимость, ничего особенного, просто зал с голыми стенами у парка. Я хотела открыть там первый в Оуквилле центр йоги, но, сами понимаете, нужные средства на ремонт и развитие все никак не находились, — Хлоя принялась нервно накручивать косичку на палец. — В общем, я решила продать здание и помочь Билли с новой маркой мороженого, а он…

Дирк возбужденно застучал ладонью по колену Тодда, но тот уже и сам догадался. Он услышал ответ в зловещем шебуршании в каминной трубе и злорадном ржании оленей с неба.

— А Билли решил продать рецепт мороженого, чтобы помочь вам с центром йоги? — предположил Тодд. Хотелось нервно смеяться и весело плакать одновременно.

Лицо Хлои вытянулось от удивления.

— Да! — воскликнула она. — Как ты догадался?

Тодд не знал, как можно ответить, разве что: «Потому что теперь это моя жизнь». К счастью, Дирк пришел ему на помощь. Он чуть нагнулся, нависая над столом, и спросил:

— Поправьте меня, если я что-то не так понял, я не большой эксперт в такого рода вещах, но… — Дирк прищурился. — Разве вы не должны были после этого уверовать в рождественскую магию, искренность своих чувств и все такое? И жить потом долго и счастливо?

Хлоя мрачно хмыкнула, сложив руки на груди.

— Нет. Мы поругались, — теперь она выглядела куда серьезнее, и Тодд понял, что не может определить ее возраст даже примерно. — Но дело не в этом. Настоящая проблема в том, что мы не слушаем друг друга и не умеем принимать совместные решения. 

Дирк бросил вопросительный взгляд на Тодда, но тот не знал, что тут еще можно сказать. Рождественские истории не всегда выдерживают столкновение с реальностью.

К счастью, отвечать ничего и не пришлось. Хлоя провела ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь избавиться от мрачных мыслей, а потом сама сменила тему:

— Так что вы, ребята, делаете в Оуквилле?

— О! — Дирк широко улыбнулся, довольный возможностью поговорить о деле, и принялся рыться в карманах. Не преуспев, он бросил это дело и честно выложил: — Мы нашли в почтовом ящике газету, увидели объявление о пропавшей собаке и приехали, чтобы помочь ее найти.

Лицо Хлои исказилось от странного выражения — смеси жалости и неловкости. Наверное, с таким лицом родители говорят детям, что в этом году Санта-Клаус не принесет им железную дорогу и гигантского робота, а ограничится маленькой коробкой лего.

— Вы же не местные, вы не знаете… — пробормотала Хлоя, потом набрала побольше воздуха и продолжила: — Извините, ребята, но вы зря приехали. Этот старый маразматик публикует одно и то же объявление четыре раза в год уже несколько лет подряд. 

Тодд и Дирк переглянулись, обмениваясь мысленным диалогом: «Ты уверен, что видел именно эту собаку?» — «Да, я уверен. Наверное».

— Редакция «Вестника» терпит, потому что Оук, по сути, владеет газетой и еще половиной Оуквилля, и подобные выходки сходят ему с рук, — продолжала Хлоя раздраженно, не обращая на них внимания. — Но попробуйте только обвинить старика в невменяемости, так его юристы съедят вас без кетчупа. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

Она замолчала, демонстративно сделала глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, потом продолжила:

— Не хочу о нем говорить. И вообще, кто едет искать чужую собаку в другой город?

— Э… — пробормотал Тодд.

— Мы странные, — ответил Дирк, размахивая руками в подтверждение своих слов.

— Я заметила, — Хлоя усмехнулась, поднимаясь из-за стола. Тодд тоже встал, поняв намек, Дирк замешкался лишь на секунду. — Но спасибо, что избавили Билли от этой ужасной куртки, она мне никогда не нравилась. И спасибо еще раз, что спасли меня, — она повела их по коридору к входной двери. — Серьезно, ребята, поезжайте домой. Кто-то вас разыграл. Или старый псих стал рассылать газеты по всей стране, потому что не хотел встречать Рождество один, а добровольно с ним остаться никто не согласился даже за деньги.

Тодд первым вышел на улицу. Уже на пороге Дирк вдруг развернулся, решив вступиться за мистера Оука.

— Правда? Мне показалось, его сиделка вполне довольна своей работой.

— Дед нанял сиделку? Ни за что не поверю! — Хлоя усмехнулась, потом улыбка сползла с ее лица. — Пока, ребята.

И перед носом Тодда со звоном захлопнулась дверь, едва не оцарапав ветками с висевшего на ней венка.

 

***  
Теперь, не гонясь за псом, Тодд мог спокойно осмотреть улицы Оуквилля: одноэтажные дома, праздничные витрины магазинов и кофеен, прохожих с полными пакетами. Город готовился к Рождеству.

— Как ты думаешь… — Дирк замер на полуслове и нахмурился, словно пытался на ходу поймать какую-то мысль. — Когда она сказала: «Дед», она имела в виду…

— Да, — кивнул Тодд, — думаю, она на самом деле внучка нашего мистера Оука. Потому что, ну, ты знаешь, все взаимосвязано.

Дирк светло улыбнулся, но уже через мгновение снова погрузился в раздумья.

— Похоже, у них не очень теплые отношения, — тихо произнес он, глядя перед собой.

Тодд хотел бы ответить что-нибудь правильное и ободряющее, такое, что ответил бы адекватный мудрый друг, которого Дирк достоин. Но вышло только:

— Семья — это сложно.

Банальная фраза, аж зубы заскрипели. Но, по крайней мере, Тодд сказал то, о чем знал на собственном опыте. 

Некоторое время они медленно шли по улицам Оуквилля в тишине, слушая шум города и скрип снега под ногами. Это была не та уютная тишина, которая висела между ними у озера, но Тодд не хотел ее нарушать, давая Дирку время побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Наверняка после обдумывания он выдаст что-нибудь гениальное.

Но через пару мгновений Дирк вдруг спросил:

— Тодд, а мы будем праздновать Рождество?

К такому вопросу Тодд оказался не готов.

— Я, э-э-э… — Тодд почти ответил, что не думал об этом, но в последний момент остановил себя. Потому что он думал. Еще как думал. Всю голову сломал, пытаясь догадаться, хочет Дирк праздновать или нет.

Дирк, казалось, был из тех людей, которые еще с ноября ходят в свитере с оленями и красном колпаке Санты, распевая рождественские песни. С другой стороны, вдруг вся эта суета его только раздражает и огорчает? А если праздновать, то как? Поставить елку посреди агентства, напечь печенья? И вопрос, над которым Тодд разрешал себе думать лишь глубокой ночью, когда дурные мысли все равно лезут в голову, — что, если Дирк никогда не праздновал Рождество? Может быть, поэтому он и не захочет начинать?

Последние годы Тодд не придавал Рождеству большого значения. Они с Амандой спасались от поездки к родителям и распивали на пару бутылку вина под фильм, где много красного и зеленого. Но теперь у Тодда был Дирк, и близилось их первое совместное Рождество, и да, он очень много думал об этом.

— Я не знаю, — в итоге ответил Тодд честно, решив, что не в праве сейчас врать. Он только начал избавляться от этой привычки. — Ты хочешь?

На лице Дирка появилось растерянное выражение, он принялся бегать взглядом по сторонам, словно надеясь найти там спасение. Тодд увидел отражение всех своих сомнений, словно смотрелся в зеркало.

— Мы можем поехать к Тине и Хоббсу, они нас приглашали, — выпалил Тодд, не давая себе времени передумать. — Если успеем решить дело.

Поехать к кому-нибудь в гости — это адекватный компромисс. Может быть, они еще не заслужили свой личный праздничный стол, но уже заслужили право не быть в одиночестве.

Тем более всегда должны быть те люди, которые приезжают в гости на праздники, привозя с собой невкусный пирог и разрушение. На них держится мироздание.

— Купим всем подарков, — продолжал Тодд смелее, увидев колебания во взгляде Дирка. — И Фара будет рада. Даже если сделает вид, что ей все равно.

Последний довод стал решающим.

— Да, — кивнул Дирк, потом воскликнул громче: — Да! Будет здорово!

Его лицо озарилось такой радостью, что Тодд готов был прямо сейчас отправиться в лес за елкой без разрешения на вырубку и топора. Вместо этого он улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Да, так и сделаем.

У Тодда словно огромный камень свалился с души, он наконец-то стал чувствовать спокойствие, глядя на гирлянды в витринах. Дирк, напротив, все сильнее возбуждался.

— Времени осталось совсем мало, нужно уже начинать выбирать подарки! Мы же не можем приехать с пустыми руками! — Дирк покружился вокруг своей оси, оглядываясь, выбрал один из магазинов и побежал к его двери. — Скорее, Тодд!

Тодд прочитал потертую вывеску: «Подарки, сувениры, посуда, все для рыбалки». Выглядело очень сомнительно, но Дирк уже скрылся за дверью, и выбора не осталось.

 

Внутри магазин оказался больше, чем выглядел снаружи, но точные размеры сложно было определить. Товар, игнорируя границы витрин, заполнял все вокруг. Свет с улицы едва проникал сквозь мутное стекло, но лампы освещали часы и посуду, резные шахматы и комоды, картины и статуэтки. И главное — старинные игрушки, которые выглядели так, словно каждую ночь оживали и сражались с армией крыс во главе с крысиным королем.

Сначала Тодд решил, что попал в лавку старьевщика, продающего проклятые товары, но, приглядевшись, заметил и некоторые современные вещи вроде трубочек для коктейлей и ароматизированных свечей. А в дальнем конце был стенд с чем-то, напоминающим разнообразную блесну. Это немного успокоило.

— Добрый день, господа! — с профессиональной улыбкой поприветствовал их седой старичок за прилавком. Выглядел он едва ли моложе мистера Оука, но костюм с жилетом придавал ему стройности и интеллигентности. Только колпак Санты портил образ. — Чем могу помочь? Ищете подарки на Рождество для своих близких? Все самое новое — слева от вас, особенно рекомендую поющих плюшевых оленей: нажмите на живот и услышите музыку. Но если вас интересуют менее современные вещи, то справа вы найдете шутов-марионеток, которые порадуют и взрослых, и детей.  
— Спасибо, мы просто посмотрим, — буркнул Тодд, начиная подозревать, что всех жителей Оуквилля учили разговаривать по рекламным роликам.

Дирк между тем с энтузиазмом изучал товары. Он где-то раздобыл корзинку, из которой уже торчал плюшевый олень. Тодд присоединился, стараясь ничего не трогать. Обидно будет подцепить проклятье от светящихся фосфорных звездочек для потолка.

Старик провожал их выжидающим взглядом, но, к счастью Тодда, из-за прилавка не выходил. Навязчивый продавец, который к тому же мог оказаться кукольником-волшебником или самим дьяволом — это последнее, что им сейчас было нужно.

Но, как быстро выяснилось, Дирк совершенно не умел покупать вещи молча.

— Отличный у вас магазин! — сказал он, закидывая в корзинку горсть пряников. — Наверное, лучший в городе?

Губы старика растянулись в улыбке человека, который знал себе цену.

— У меня есть все и круглый год, вот в чем секрет. И товары лучшего качества, можете сами убедиться.

Дирк помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая декоративные веточки омелы, потом повернулся к продавцу и спросил:

— А у вас есть замочки в виде сердечек, которые можно повесить на памятное место в знак вечной любви?

Тодд поперхнулся, но старик словно ждал этого вопроса всю жизнь. Он все-таки вышел из-за прилавка, на ходу снимая с себя колпак, и встал рядом с витриной, полной чего-то красного, фиолетового и отвратительно-розового.

— Конечно! — старик театральным жестом указал на витрину, потом еще раз оглядел Дирка и Тодда с головы до ног и улыбнулся шире. — Готовитесь к важному событию, парни? Отмечаете годовщину? Или вы из тех, кто ищет подарки к февралю заранее? У меня огромный выбор открыток, сердец и плюшевых мишек.

Тодд не шевелился, надеясь, что на его краснеющее лицо сейчас никто не смотрит. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся с интересом разглядывать ближайшую скульптуру — деревянных лосей, увлеченно поедающих труп туриста. Или чешущих рога о бревно — сложно сказать наверняка.

— Нам просто замок! — Дирк приподнял обе руки вверх. Он бросил Тодду ободряющую улыбку, потом снова обратился к старику: — Но мы недавно в городе. Не подскажете, где тут у вас его можно повесить?

— Приехали готовить парк к застройке? — старик на мгновение нахмурился, улыбка сошла с его лица. Тодд и Дирк замотали головами так синхронно, как будто от этого зависела их жизнь. Возможно, так оно и было. 

Увидев их реакцию, старик снова расслабился. Он пододвинул к красно-розовой витрине стул, с удобством устроился на нем, закинув ногу на ногу, и принялся рассказывать:

— Тогда вам нужен мост влюбленных. С ним связана удивительная история! — усмехнувшись, старик добавил: — По крайней мере, по оуквилльским меркам удивительная, у нас редко происходит что-то интересное. Давным-давно богатый потомок основателей города собрался жениться на прекрасной девушке из местных. Но перед самой свадьбой его невеста пошла купаться на озеро и не вернулась. Все решили, что она утонула. Ее безутешный жених отправился на поиски в лес и тоже пропал. Город погрузился в траур. Но, вы не поверите, через семь дней счастливые жених с невестой вернулись домой! На радостях их родители построили мост через озеро, на котором молодые и сыграли свадьбу. С тех пор все местные парочки вешают на этом мосте замочки в знак своей любви.

Очевидно, это была история в духе их агентства, вот только пока Тодд не понимал, как она поможет им в поисках пса. Пока он понял только то, что у хозяина редко бывают покупатели и дефицит общения сильно на нем сказывается.

— Ну не знаю… — недовольно скривившись, Дирк обменялся с Тоддом взглядом и, повесив корзинку на локоть, засунул обе руки в карманы. Он сегодня явно был в ударе. — Я слышал, что пары стали ссориться и расходиться.

Хитро прищурившись, старик ловким движением передвинул стул к другой витрине, полной черного и оранжевого. Тодд не выдержал и закатил глаза, когда разглядел на ней несколько тыкв, искусственных пауков и остроконечную шляпу.

— Сразу бы сказали, что хотите послушать страшные истории. Кто вас послал ко мне, Билли? — старик подмигнул и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Эта пара действительно жила долго и счастливо, у них родилась красавица-дочь, которая подарила им двух прекрасных внучек. Вот только однажды счастливая бабушка снова пошла к озеру и в этот раз уже не вернулась. Ее муж совсем спятил и разругался со всей своей семьей. Хотя некоторые говорят, что он спятил раньше. И что он мог быть настоящей причиной исчезновения своей жены. Большой дом, глубокие подвалы… Но доказать ничего не смогли.

Старик сделал многозначительную паузу. Когда он снова заговорил, то попытался изобразить жуткий голос:

— Никто не знает, где здесь правда, а где вымысел. Но старики шепчут, что наши счастливые жених с невестой уже и в первый раз вернулись из лесу не такими, как прежде, — старик замолчал, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Потом словно встряхнулся, поднялся со стула и произнес уже обычным голосом: — Не ходите ночью в этот лес, парни. Кроме шуток. Дурной он. А если хотите порыбачить, то лучше делайте это со стороны парка, пока его еще не закрыли.

Тодд и Дирк переглянулись. Поход в магазин за подарками оказался насыщеннее, чем они ожидали. Продавец между тем пошел к другой витрине, и Тодд решил, что нужно успеть задать вопрос сейчас, пока тот не переключился на лекцию о рыбе.

— Эта история… — начал Тодд, подбирая слова. — Вы сказали, давным-давно? Насколько давно это было?

Старик хрипло засмеялся, а потом пристально посмотрел на них.

— По вашим меркам — давно, молодежь. А я был на той свадьбе.

 

***

Они шли из магазина к дому мистера Оука с полными пакетами подарков, хотя Тодд и отбивался от назойливого продавца как мог. Дело осложнялось тем, что Дирк ему в этом совсем не помогал.

— Ты уверен, что Хоббс будет рад светящемуся белому медведю? — спросил Тодд, когда они отошли подальше.

— Кто не будет рад светящемуся белому медведю? — искренне удивился Дирк.

Вздохнув, Тодд решил, что не будет тем бессердечным человеком, который прочитает Дирку лекцию о принципе полезности подарков. Тем более в случае с Хоббсом выбор действительно мог быть удачным.

Да и сам Тодд выбирать подарки не умел. Он порылся в своем пакете, достав круглое зеркало, которое купил для Аманды. Оно защелкивалось, как пудреница, а на крышке были нарисованы мрачные елочки и полумесяц. Совершить покупку его убедил продавец, хотя теперь Тодд сомневался. 

— Не переживай, ей понравится, — сказал Дирк, заметив замешательство Тодда, и подбадривающе стукнул его по ногам своим пакетом, — мрачно, красиво и отлично подойдет для нанесения боевого макияжа в походных условиях.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал Тодд без особой уверенности, пряча зеркало в карман куртки. 

— По крайней мере, Роуди точно оценят лосей, пожирающих туриста, — добавил Дирк.

Тодд улыбнулся. Но оставался еще один важный вопрос, который ему нужно было обдумать. Что дарить Дирку? Соковыжималку? Билеты в цирк? Несъедобный пирог? Купленный замочек-сердце, лежащий где-то в пакете Тодда, сбивал мысли с нужного курса. 

Наверное, стоило начать с решения дела и возможности успеть на Рождество к друзьям.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи по поводу расследования? — спросил Тодд, заставив себя поменять тему.

Дирк на ходу пожал плечами.

— Думаю, пришло время расспросить мистера Оука обо всем поподробнее.

При свете дня дом мистера Оука выглядел все так же мрачно, зато на заднем дворе Тодд заметил скованный инеем сад. Наверное, летом здесь очень красиво. И можно незаметно для всех закопать труп.

К счастью, подростки с плакатами больше не стояли у дома, и Тодд с Дирком смогли спокойно попасть внутрь. Побросав пакеты у двери, они направились в гостиную.

Мистер Оук дремал в кресле перед включенным телевизором. Лара смахивала щеткой пыль с журнального столика.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептала она, поворачиваясь к Дирку и прижимая палец к губам, — у мистера Оука время послеобеденного сна.

Бросив взгляд на журнальный столик, Тодд заметил, что теперь все фоторамки стояли как надо. Он подошел ближе, пытаясь разглядеть фотографии. На большинстве были улыбчивые черноволосые девочки, и Тодду показалось, что он узнал маленькую Хлою.

В центре, в самой большой рамке, стояла черно-белая свадебная фотография. Женщина в белом платье с накидкой и мужчина в костюме держались за перила моста и улыбались в камеру. У их ног сидела знакомая собака. Изображение покрывали белые точки.

Проследив взгляд Тодда, Лара взяла в руки фоторамку и мечтательно улыбнулась.

— Красивая, да? Сейчас я уже не влезла бы в это платье.

— Эм… — Дирк подошел ближе, прижался плечом к плечу Тодда и шепотом спросил: — Миссис Оук?

— Мы были так счастливы в то время. Было весело, — продолжала Лара, словно не слышала вопроса, нежно глядя на мистера Оука. — Но все заканчивается, пришло наше время возвращаться. Давно пришло. Вот только он слишком долго жил среди людей и забыл меня. Забыл, кто он, забыл нашу любовь. Стал цепляться за жизнь, как вы, люди, делаете, и одновременно уничтожать сам себя. Как вы, люди, делаете.

Теперь ее голос звучал действительно странно — отрывисто и глухо, будто слова давались ей тяжело. А ее длинные волосы медленно поднимались, словно парили в невесомости. Тодд поплотнее прижался к Дирку, пытаясь тем самым показать, что не даст его в обиду никаким призракам.

Лара поставила фотографию на прежнее место и взяла другую, тоже свадебную, но в этот раз цветную.

— Наша старшая внучка, — пояснила Лара. — Здесь она тоже счастлива, но уже через три года они с мужем развелись. Потому что так бывает, потому что люди расходятся и без всяких проклятий. Но ему оказалось слишком сложно это понять, ведь мы так долго были вместе. Проще было совсем перестать верить в любовь. 

Мистер Оук заворочался во сне, издавая странные хрипящие звуки. 

— Сделайте так, чтобы он меня вспомнил и вернулся ко мне, — повторила Лара уже быстрее, ее лицо посерело, и Тодду не понравилось, как она посмотрела на Дирка. — Найдите нашу собаку!

 

Дернувшись, мистер Оук кашлянул и открыл глаза. В тот же момент Лара исчезла, фоторамка и щетка с гулким звуком упали на пол.

— Чертовы призраки… — пробормотал мистер Оук и принялся поднимать упавшие предметы, не вставая с кресла, а потом с кряхтением переворачивать рамки, пока нетронутой не осталась только фотография Снежка.

Тодд стоял не шевелясь и боролся с искушением взять Дирка за руку. Тот тоже остолбенел. Мистер Оук наконец заметил их.

— А, придурки… — поприветствовал он почти мирно. — Нашли мою собаку?

Его фраза вывела из оцепенения. Тодд шагнул вперед, но Дирк его опередил.

— Кстати об этом, — начал он обвинительно, — разве вы не публикуете объявление о пропавшей собаке уже несколько лет? Почему вы поссорились с семьей? И что, скажите на милость, случилось с вашей женой?

По меркам Дирка прозвучало агрессивно, но Тодд не мог его винить — даже они не каждый день встречали настоящих призраков. Хотя если бы кто-то спросил мнение Тодда, то он сказал бы, что приличные призраки не должны показываться средь бела дня.

Мистер Оук несколько секунд сверлил Дирка свирепым взглядом, потом медленно поднялся с кресла и произнес:

— Моя жена давно умерла от инфаркта. Мои потомки — идиоты. Моя собака пропала неделю назад. Ищите ее, за что я вам плачу?

— Вы нам не платите, — не удержавшись, бросил Тодд.

— Заплачу, если найдете, — мистер Оук вернулся в кресло, взял пульт и принялся зло щелкать каналами, намекая, что разговор окончен.

Но он не полез за ружьем, а призрак его жены не напал на них, и Тодд считал это в целом неплохим результатом. Он повернулся к Дирку и спросил:

— Что теперь?

Дирк помолчал, замерев, лицо его приобрело решительное и мрачное выражение.

— Тодд, нам тоже нужен послеобеденный сон, — сказал он твердо, потом с усмешкой, которая выглядела немного нервно, добавил: — Ночью поспать вряд ли получится.

***

Над озером висел месяц — точно такой же, как на подарке для Аманды, но его тусклого света не хватало, чтобы осветить лес по ту сторону моста.

Тодд сделал шаг на мост. Раздался скрип, и Дирк заметно дернулся.

— Ты уверен, что нам нужно туда идти? — спросил Тодд, повернувшись к нему.

Нервно потеребив ободок наушников, Дирк встал напротив Тодда.

— Что-то не так с этим городом, — нервно начал он. — Одинокие богатые старики, влюбленные пары с неудачными подарками... Посмотри вокруг, Тодд! Когда ты в последний раз видел такую идеальную зиму? Снег не тает, то есть температура ниже нуля, но озеро до сих пор не покрылось льдом.

Оглянувшись, Тодд понял, что в этих словах есть смысл. Он присел на корточки и набрал в ладонь горсть снега, а потом слепил снежок. Действительно, получился идеальный снежок, белый и крепкий.

— Слишком много Рождества кругом, слишком много… Зимней сказки! — продолжал Дирк, размахивая руками все сильнее, пока Тодд поднимался и отряхивал ладони. — Значит, нам придется подыграть, у нас нет другого выхода. В хорошей зимней сказке кто-то обязательно отправляется ночью в лес, и мы тоже должны. — Дирк сглотнул и продолжил: — Особенно после того, как нам запретили это делать.

Закончив свою речь, Дирк повернулся к мосту и решительно сделал шаг вперед. Он был таким храбрым сейчас, и Тодд не мог его подвести.

Они шли медленно и молча, нога в ногу, слушая предостерегающие скрипы. Мост, который казался длинным, закончился неожиданно быстро, и Дирк замер на его краю, не решаясь шагнуть в лес.

В очередной раз Тодд с болью в сердце подумал, что этот мир не заслуживает Дирка, а Дирк не заслуживает всего того дерьма, что с ним случается.

— Эй, — позвал его Тодд. — Мой рюкзак полон лучшего собачьего корма, у меня в руке огромный фонарь, а на крючке куртки болтается воздушный пистолет, и я клянусь, что буду сразу стрелять на поражение в любую птичку или белку, которая решит заговорить с нами человеческим голосом.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — Дирк усмехнулся, но с места не сдвинулся, продолжая вглядываться в темень леса: — Ох, это не может кончиться хорошо.

Тогда Тодд все-таки протянул руку и сжал ладонь Дирка, на краю сознания жалея, что сейчас в перчатках. Дирк сжал его пальцы в ответ, и они шагнули с досок моста на снег.

Месяц быстро скрылся за кронами, но среди деревьев угадывалась тропинка. Тодд включил фонарь, освещая путь. Они осторожно продвигались вперед, то и дело ожидая увидеть светящиеся глаза в кустах или зловещие лица на коре. К счастью, ничего подобного разглядеть не удавалось, зато лес постепенно наполнялся таинственными шорохами.

— Т-тодд, — ладонь Дирка сжалась крепче. — Я понимаю, это странно прозвучит. Но мне кажется, я только что видел плотоядного лося с красными глазами и пеной у рта.

— Лоси — травоядные, — уверенно ответил Тодд, который погуглил этот вопрос перед выходом из дома.

Еще несколько минут прошли без происшествий, и Тодд почти начал верить, что все закончится хорошо. 

Не закончилось.

— Свлад? — позвал голос за их спинами. Тодд знал этот голос, слышал его однажды и с тех пор ненавидел.

Резко развернувшись, Тодд увидел человека в черной военной одежде с винтовкой в руках. Дирк выпустил ладонь Тодда и попятился.

— Какая встреча, — мужчина довольно и слегка безумно улыбнулся, дуло винтовки приподнялось. — Собирайся, Свлад, Рождество будешь встречать в «Черном крыле». Оу, а что с лицом? Ты действительно думал, что мы про тебя забыли? Что оставили тебя в покое?

Мужчина противно засмеялся, и именно в этот момент Тодд вытащил воздушный пистолет и выстрелил.

Тело отлетело к деревьям, а Тодд развернулся, вцепился в запястье Дирка и побежал. Какое-то время пришлось тащить его за собой на буксире, но вскоре Дирк пришел в себя и увеличил темп. Они неслись сквозь кусты, не разбирая дороги, пока фонарь не высветил другую фигуру.

— Тодд! — закричал Дирк, останавливаясь и указывая пальцем вперед.

Впереди в свете фонаря стоял… Тодд. Нет, впереди был некто, очень на него похожий, только с зеленоватой кожей, белыми глазами и окровавленной одеждой. И у настоящего Тодда из груди не торчал нож.

— Тодд? — повторил Дирк тихо. Цветом лица он почти сравнился с зомби. 

— Дирк? — заговорил зомби, из уголка его рта потекла капля крови. — Зачем ты убил меня, Дирк?

Это было уже слишком. Отпустив запястье Дирка, Тодд снова потянулся к воздушному пистолету, надеясь побыстрее покончить с этим дешевым провинциальным театром. Но в этот раз выстрелить столь же ловко не получилось — пальцы предательски тряслись. Не каждый день видишь собственный труп свободно гуляющим по ночному лесу.

Наконец Тодд справился с пистолетом и направил его на зомби, но нажать на курок не успел — откуда-то сбоку вылетел топор и воткнулся лже-Тодду прямо в голову.

Зомби закричал и упал на снег, фигура начала корчиться и изменяться, на мгновение лицо Тодда сменилось лицом Приста, потом вытянулось в рычащую медвежью морду. Визжание становилось все громче, пока вдруг резко не сменилось звонким треском. 

На месте зомби лежала коряга, из которой торчал топор.

Из-за дерева вышла Барт, поставила ногу на корягу и легким движением вытащила топор. На ее лицо брызнула кровь… Нет, капли смолы.

— Эй, Кен, я срубила для тебя рождественское дерево, — с довольной улыбкой произнесла она, прижимая большой наушник к уху. Потом ее лицо помрачнело. — Что? Нет, для этого мне понадобится канистра бензина! Или даже две, — добавила она, оглядываясь.

У Тодда был тяжелый день, и ночь тоже не задалась, поэтому он решительно подошел к Барт, игнорируя вопящий инстинкт самосохранения.

— Барт! — крикнул он. — Что это было? Какого черта здесь происходит? Кто-то потерял боггарта? Из «Черного крыла» сбежал объект «Пеннивайз»?

— О, привет, Тодд, — Барт приветливо помахала топором, словно только что заметила Тодда, потом принялась высматривать что-то за его плечом. — А где Дирк? Вы разве обычно не вместе по лесам шатаетесь?

Теперь Тодд почувствовал, как температура понизилась. Или это его пробило холодным потом. Он обернулся так быстро, как только смог.

На снегу одиноко лежали красные наушники. Страшнее зрелища в своей жизни Тодд еще не видел.

***

Паршивая ночь, отвратительная ночь, худшая ночь в его жизни.

Тодд бежал. Белая пелена застилала глаза, одинаковые деревья сменяли другие деревья, тропинка давно потерялась, но это его не останавливало. Сейчас он готов был сразиться даже с рождественскими зверушками, ждущими рождения Антихриста.

Тодд бежал, выкрикивая имя Дирка, но никто не отзывался. А потом пошел снег.

Обессилев, Тодд упал на землю и прислонился спиной к толстому стволу ближайшего дерева. Очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но он приказал себе этого не делать. Иначе точно уснет, превратится в сугроб и никогда не найдет Дирка.

Опять вспомнились уроки Фары, и после нескольких вдохов Тодд вернул себе возможность соображать, насколько смог. Нужно успокоиться и подумать, а не носиться в панике по лесу. Это все равно не помогает.

Тодд оглянулся. С неба невозмутимо падал снег, видимость ухудшалась, и миру вокруг было все равно, что Дирк пропал. Не выдержав, Тодд все-таки закрыл глаза, зажмурился, малодушно надеясь оказаться в другом мире, где все хорошо.

Тишину разорвал собачий лай. Повернувшись на звук, Тодд уже знал, что увидит.

— Ты? — спросил он без всякого удивления у белого пса с черным пятном на лбу. — Не мог появиться, когда мы вошли в лес? Избавил бы от кучи проблем.

Снежок сидел на расстоянии нескольких шагов и с любопытством разглядывал Тодда. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Тодд стянул со спины рюкзак, зачерпнул горсть собачьего корма в форме маленьких косточек и бросил вперед.

Умные собачьи глаза посмотрели на него как на идиота.

— Понятно, — Тодд застегнул рюкзак, думая о том, что лучше бы использовал косточки вместо хлебных крошек, чтобы найти дорогу назад. — Есть какой-то шанс, что ты пойдешь со мной просто так?

Выражение собачьих глаз не изменилось. Тодд вздохнул и откинулся на ствол дерева. Ему сейчас очень нужен был Дирк.

— Ты появляешься во время снегопада, я понял, — снова попробовал наладить контакт Тодд. — И как это важное наблюдение поможет мне?

Как это поможет найти Дирка?

Внезапная мысль пронзила разум. Медленно Тодд снял с шеи красные наушники и протянул вперед.

— Может, ты и призрак, но все еще собака, так? — он потряс наушниками в воздухе. — Ты можешь взять след?

Снежок чуть наклонил пушистую голову и заскулил.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Тодд, и ему было совершенно плевать, что он просит помощи у призрачной снежной собаки. — Пожалуйста, Снежок!

Пес поднялся на ноги и стал нерешительно подходить ближе. Тодд боялся вздохнуть.

Приблизившись, Снежок понюхал наушники и вдруг сорвался с места. Тодд резко подскочил и понесся следом так быстро, как только мог.

Бежать по заснеженному лесу было сложнее, чем по городским улицам, но Тодд не обращал на это внимания. У него открылось второе дыхание, хотя ему казалось, что даже вдохи отнимают драгоценное время. Но в этот раз Снежок не давал ему отстать, иногда останавливаясь и подгоняя громким лаем.

Деревья становились реже, и через какое-то мгновение Тодд увидел знакомое место — озеро и мост, и полное звезд небо над ними.

Снежок вбежал на середину моста и залаял.

— Хорошо… — пробормотал Тодд, подходя ближе и ожидая, что пес побежит дальше к парку. Но тот продолжал заливаться лаем на месте до тех пор, пока не подул ветер и не унес его прочь горстью снежинок.

— Хорошо, — повторил Тодд тверже, останавливаясь на середине моста. Способность удивляться у него сегодня не работала. Он оглянулся во все стороны — никого. Звезды, озеро, лес по одну сторону, парк и город с редкими огнями окон по другую. Ни случайных прохожих, ни Барт, ни оленей в небе. Никакого Дирка. Сейчас бы очень не помешало рождественское чудо.

— Тодд! — вдруг донеслось откуда-то глухо, но узнаваемо. Родные интонации, радостные и испуганные одновременно. Тодд завертелся на месте, но опять никого не увидел. Тогда голос повторил: — Тодд, посмотри вниз!

Тодд перегнулся через перила так резко, что чуть не свалился в озеро. И тогда он увидел Дирка.

— Дирк! — заорал Тодд изо всех сил и опять едва удержался от падения. Он покрепче вцепился в перила и пригляделся.

Дирк был… В озере. Но он не тонул. Он выглядел как яркое отражение на воде. И все-таки это был Дирк, его радостную улыбку никто не мог бы подделать.

— Что… Как ты туда попал? — крикнул Тодд.

— Я не знаю! — голос Дирка доносился словно сквозь толщу воды. — Я был в лесу, смотрел на… На то совершенно непохожее на тебя чудовище с ножом в груди, а потом как будто провалился сквозь землю и оказался здесь.

— Там не мокро? — спросил Тодд и чуть сам себя не ударил по лбу за глупый вопрос. — В смысле, ты не задыхаешься? Ты не ранен?

— Нет! — прокричал Дирк, сложив ладони рупором. — Тут странно! Темно и ничего нет, а вместо неба — мост и звезды, вид снизу. Не холодно, хотя такое ощущение, что должно быть. И воняет рыбой. Наверное, так выглядит ад для атеистов.

По описанию напоминало то пространство, в котором они были с Амандой, но глаза Дирка выглядели нормально, и рыбой в прошлый раз точно не пахло. Осознав, что сжимает перила слишком сильно, Тодд заставил себя ослабить хватку.

— Понял, — сказал он с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. — Дирк, потерпи, я вытащу тебя оттуда.

Все не так плохо — успокаивал себя Тодд. Дирк не ранен, и на него не нападают ни подводные монстры, ни демогоргоны. По крайней мере, пока не нападают.

— Видишь какой-нибудь выход?

Дирк неуверенно оглянулся, снова посмотрел вверх и отрицательно помотал головой. Тодд мог представить сгущающуюся темноту вокруг него как наяву.

— Ладно, Дирк, сделаем так, — Тодд попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. — Я медленно пойду по мосту к парку, и ты пойдешь вместе со мной. Может быть, получится выйти у берега.

Перебирая руками по перилам, Тодд боком двинулся в сторону. Дирк осторожно повторял его движения, пока они не дошли до места, где начинался лед.

— Дальше не могу, — сказал Дирк глухо. 

— Я понимаю… — Тодд и сам не хотел выпускать его из виду даже на секунду.

— Нет, я буквально дальше не могу! — произнес Дирк громче и сделал несколько шагов, высоко поднимая колени. Выглядело так, словно он топтался на месте.

У Тодда по спине побежал холодный пот, но он не собирался показывать, что испугался. Ему срочно нужен был новый план, пусть даже самый глупый.

— Подожди! — крикнул Тодд, стаскивая со спины рюкзак. Он выбрал косточку побольше и бросил вниз, встревожив воду. — Видишь что-нибудь?

— Только рябь на небе! — изображение Дирка тоже колебалось. — Но сверху ничего не упало.

— Попробуй поискать! — Тодд понимал, что цепляется за соломинку, но сейчас важно делать хоть что-то. Если Дирк найдет косточку, то можно будет принести веревку и вытащить его оттуда.

Дирк послушно принялся оглядываться, потом опустился на колени и зашарил руками по полу. С каждой секундой надежда таяла. Конечно, это не так работало. Нельзя вытащить человека из волшебного пространства с помощью веревки, как нельзя разбудить спящую красавицу правильным подбором капельниц.

— Я что-то нашел, — Дирк поднялся, держа на ладони маленький предмет, который странно поблескивал. — Эм, Тодд…

Тодд узнал предмет. Он судорожно зашарил по карманам, достал круглое зеркало, которое купил для Аманды, и открыл его. Вместо отражения на него смотрел Дирк.

— Тодд! — крикнул он радостно. Теперь его голос звучал намного отчетливее. — Я тебя вижу!

Выдохнув, Тодд подавил порыв подпрыгнуть на месте от переизбытка эмоций. Неся зеркало в обеих руках, как самое хрупкое сокровище, он прошел немного вперед и шагнул с моста на землю. Изображение Дирка не исчезло.

— У меня все еще мост над головой, — глянув вверх, пояснил Дирк, а потом сел на пол и подогнул колени. — Но с зеркалом намного удобнее, не нужно голову задирать.

Он уже морально готовился оставаться там надолго, и Тодд снова почувствовал страх. Глухой ужас, который не ушел, а просто притаился в недрах души в ожидании.

— Я вытащу тебя оттуда, — снова пообещал Тодд, поднося зеркало поближе к лицу.

Дирк улыбнулся так, словно ни секунды не сомневался в его словах. От этого в груди у Тодда все болезненно сжалось, и он понял, что выполнит свое обещание любой ценой.

***

Чай. Бобы. Корица. Чай. Пшено. Мука. Чай. Чай. Чай.

— Зачем людям столько чая? — бормотал Тодд, открывая очередной шкафчик на кухне мистера Оука.

— У каждого уважающего себя джентльмена должно быть дома несколько сортов чая, — пояснил Дирк с легким самодовольством в голосе. С микроволновки, где зеркало подпирали перечница и таймер для готовки в форме лимона, ему открывался хороший обзор.

— У каждого уважающего себя джентльмена должна быть дома соль, — Тодд продолжал обшаривать ящики, пока, наконец, не обнаружил большую белую банку с нужной надписью. — Нашел!

Тодд был не из тех, кто верил всему, что написано, поэтому открутил крышку, отсыпал немного на ладонь и попробовал. Действительно, соль.

— Молодой человек, зачем вы разрушаете мою кухню? — раздался женский голос за спиной.

Моментально развернувшись, Тодд швырнул горсть соли вперед. Все пошло немного не так, как он планировал, но попробовать стоило.

Лара стояла напротив, никуда не исчезая. От соли казалось, что ее черные волосы начали седеть. Она невозмутимо провела ладонью по лицу и с легкой обидой спросила:

— Я вам что, призрак?

— Э… — только и смог выдавить из себя Тодд, стоя с банкой соли как последний дурак.

— Вообще-то да, — донесся голос Дирка со стороны зеркала. — Нет?

Лара посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, как старому знакомому. В ее глазах не было и намека на удивление.

Тодд размахнулся и швырнул банку соли на пол. Практической пользы от этого было никакой, но ему немного полегчало. Особенно когда он заметил, как Лара недовольно скривилась, глядя на беспорядок.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — спросил Тодд угрожающе тихо. Он не сомневался, что это ее рук дело. Из всех, кого они встретили в Оуквилле, только она умела растворяться в воздухе. А где одна магия, там и другая.

— Я? Почти ничего. Ты так сильно боялся потерять своего друга, что все равно потерял бы его в том лесу, — ответила Лара, снова улыбаясь, морщины в уголках ее глаз углубились. — Я лишь подтолкнула рожденную твоим страхом силу так, чтобы он попал на мою территорию. Это было несложно. Не переживай, там с ним ничего не случится. Если я не захочу.

Банка бобов стараниями Тодда со звоном присоединилась к банке с солью. Лара перестала улыбаться, и образ милой старушки исчез. Теперь из ее глаз смотрели темные воды, сотни утопленниц, чья смерть была ужасной, но жизнь — еще хуже. «Ты вздумал шутить со мной, мальчик?» — спрашивали ее глаза, и выглядело это куда страшнее парящих в воздухе волос. Тодду казалось, что он тонет, только это был не приступ. В комнате будто даже стало темнее.

— Разве это не то, о чем ты мечтал? — спросила Лара, делая шаг вперед, и Тодд рефлекторно отступил. — Теперь он принадлежит лишь тебе, а не всему миру. Никто больше не тронет его, не ранит его, не обидит его, кроме тебя. И он будет говорить только с тобой. Будет любить только тебя. Разве это не то, чего ты хочешь?

Всю силу воли Тодд потратил, чтобы не бросить взгляд в сторону зеркала. А Лара смотрела Тодду прямо в душу, в самые темные и глубокие ее части, которые он прикрыл илом и водорослями, засыпал обломками затонувших кораблей, в которых не позволял копаться даже самому себе. Потому что боялся того, что может там найти.

У Лары были не темные глаза. Просто в них, как в озере, хорошо получалось разглядеть собственное отражение.

— Нет… — ответил Тодд и добавил уверенно: — Нет!

Дирк действительно сделал его лучше.

Лара шагнула назад, и милая морщинистая старушка вернулась. В комнате посветлело, а Тодд резко выдохнул — кажется, на несколько мгновений до этого он забыл, что нужно дышать.

— Мой суженый раньше тоже был таким, — Лара мечтательно прикрыла глаза. — Оберегал меня от мира, густо растил деревья по моим берегам, чтобы никто меня не нашел. Люди все равно пришли, конечно, потому что вы всегда приходите. Они срубали его деревья и загрязняли мою воду, убивали его зверей и ловили мою рыбу. Но они показали нам, что такое эмоции. Чувства. Танцы и битье посуды, совместные ужины и записки на холодильниках. Питомцы, потомство и старость. Разве можно нас винить, что мы тоже захотели попробовать?

Лара вдруг посмотрела на потолок, словно услышала что-то.

— Мой муж просыпается… Верните мне его, и тогда снова сможете быть вместе, — выдохнула она и растаяла в воздухе. Теперь о ее присутствии в комнате напоминал только беспорядок на полу.

Несколько секунд Тодд делал вид, что в жизни не видел ничего увлекательнее, чем перемешанные с солью бобы. Потом в сердцах пнул банку, повернулся к Дирку и спросил:

— Почему бы ей просто не дать инструкцию, что нужно делать?

— Она не может, — Дирк задумчиво хмурился, словно решал в голове сложную задачу. Тодд отчаянно надеялся, что тот размышлял о деле. — У нее свои законы. Думаю, нам еще повезло, что она не прочитала загадку в стихах на три абзаца или не сыграла на флейте.

— Тогда точно повезло, — окинув взглядом кухню, Тодд произнес: — Ну, хотя бы понятно, что делать дальше.

Дирк с интересом посмотрел на него, и Тодд закончил:

— Пойду искать совок и веник.

***

Время близилось к полудню. На выходе у дома снова дежурили подростки с плакатами, но в этот раз выражение лица Тодда остановило их от лишних вопросов.

— На что уставился? — грубо спросил Тодд у парня, который к своему несчастью не успел отвести взгляд от зеркала.

Наверное, со стороны выглядело и в самом деле немного странно. Зеркало Тодд нес перед собой, не закрывая — он не мог оставить Дирка одного в темноте.

Парень пробормотал себе что-то под нос, но связываться не рискнул. Хмыкнув, Тодд собрался пойти дальше, но вспомнил, что не знает дороги, и поинтересовался:

— Вы не подскажете, как пройти в библиотеку?

Теперь все подростки повернулись к Тодду, глядя на него как на полного психа. На вопрос никто не ответил, только девушка в смешной шапке с косичками махнула рукой в сторону центра города.

Кивнув в благодарность, Тодд гордо пошел в указанном направлении. Но когда он завернул за угол, то поднес зеркало поближе и спросил:

— Библиотека, серьезно? Ты уверен, что нам нужно туда? Может быть, хотя бы попробуем сначала погуглить?

— Гугл не поможет, — ответил Дирк. Странно было смотреться в зеркало и видеть его лицо, словно собственное отражение. — Он никогда не помогает, ты же знаешь, не в наших делах. Нет, если в маленьком городе происходит что-то страшное, то нужно идти в библиотеку. Это правило такое старое, что тоже скоро станет законом.

— А еще нужно быть подростком с рюкзаком и велосипедом, — Тодд усмехнулся, хотя совсем не чувствовал веселья.

Если Дирк говорил, что библиотека обязательна, значит, так оно и есть. Вот только он то же самое говорил про лес, и хорошо их поход не кончился.

— Тем более, нам нужно больше информации, — изображение в зеркале затряслось — это Дирк принялся ходить из стороны в сторону. — Хотя у нас ее и так много, почти достаточно, осталось только собрать все кусочки вместе…

Поняв, что выбора нет, Тодд пошел вперед. Он знал, что Дирк уже пытался увязать все в своей голове, и в этом состоянии спорить с ним было бесполезно. Лучшее, что Тодд мог сделать, это задавать глупые, но нужные вопросы.

— Ты думаешь, она — что-то вроде нимфы? — спросил он, продолжая начатый на кухне разговор.

— Да! — воскликнул Дирк, словно только этого и ждал. — Или дух озера, можно называть как угодно, они есть в любой культуре. Видел, что вытворяли ее волосы? Они словно плавали в воде, как у русалки. А мистер Оук — дух леса. Слишком много дерева вокруг, да? Все сходится!

Тодд предпочел бы иметь дело с обычными призраками. С теми, чьи кости можно посолить и сжечь. Но его мнения, как обычно, Вселенная не спрашивала.

— И они захотели пожить как люди, а не только вдохновлять поэтов и охранять королевские мечи, — продолжал Дирк, все ускоряя темп речи. — Но нельзя появиться из ниоткуда, без имен и документов. Точнее, можно, конечно, но жизнь получится короткая и не очень веселая. Поэтому они приняли облики той пары, которая потерялась в лесу. Или даже заняли их тела! У них ведь потом родилась дочь из плоти и крови.

Дирк сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями. Тодд думал о том, что очень удачно вышло — вселиться в сына городских богатеев и его невесту, и получить в придачу к человеческой жизни неплохое наследство. Может быть, та девушка утонула, потому что сама вода мешала ей плыть. А ее жених не выбрался из леса, потому что тропинки все время запутывались, водя его по кругу снова и снова.

Или все было не так, но Тодду очень хотелось обвинить духов во всех смертных грехах. Картинка с красными наушниками на белом снегу до сих пор стояла перед глазами, а чувство собственной беспомощности сжимало грудь.

— Но человеческая жизнь предполагает смерть, и однажды Лара… ушла, — после молчания продолжил Дирк. — А ее муж забыл, кто он, и не может присоединиться к ней. Мы должны каким-то образом ему напомнить.

— Хорошо, а при чем тут Снежок? И та гадость в лесу? — спросил Тодд.

Дирк не ответил. Тодд остановился и поднес зеркало поближе.

— Дирк? Может быть, я все-таки позвоню Аманде? Вдруг у нее получится вытащить тебя оттуда.

— Давай сначала попробуем сами разобраться. Я чувствую, что мы уже близко, — ответил Дирк, добавив с улыбкой: — Фургон Роуди на улицах — последнее, что нужно этому городу.

С этим сложно было не согласиться. Тодд продолжил идти, видя вокруг все те же улочки, милые и тихие, даже несмотря на предпраздничную суету. Знали ли местные жители, с кем соседствовали долгие годы? Или не заметили, увлеченные сохранением собственных страшных или грустных тайн?

Решив больше не пугать прохожих странными вопросами, Тодд нашел библиотеку по навигатору — старое здание с высоким крыльцом, которое всем своим видом демонстрировало, что гостям тут не рады.

Внутри Тодда встретила пожилая женщина со взглядом настолько суровым, что кто-то менее стойкий развернулся бы и побежал прочь. Сухая и прямая, в строгой одежде и с пучком седых волос на затылке, она напоминала грозную учительницу, от одного имени которой дрожали все ученики начальной школы.

— Я вас слушаю, — холодно произнесла она, сложив руки на груди.

Подавив желание убежать, Тодд спросил:

— У вас есть старые книги по истории Оуквилля? Или газеты?

Библиотекарша закатила глаза, а потом молча вышла из-за стола и повела Тодда по лабиринтам шкафов и стеллажей. У неприметной маленькой двери она остановилась и снизошла до пояснений:

— Мы перенесли все материалы по этой теме в отдельную комнату. Осенью у подростков случаются обострения, они делятся на группы и ходят сюда в надежде найти истории про маньяков или массовые смерти, — слово «подростки» библиотекарша произнесла как ругательство. И судя по ее тону, их поиски успехом ни разу не увенчались.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Тодд, надеясь, что ему повезет больше.

В комнате царил специфический запах бумаги, чернил, пыли и чего-то неуловимого. Наверное, он должен был умиротворять, но Тодду становилось душно.

Дав скупые инструкции, библиотекарша ушла, и Тодд установил зеркало на столе, подперев подвернувшейся под руку книгой.

— С чего начнем? — спросил Тодд, садясь на стул. — Самые старые газеты оцифрованы, тут есть компьютер.

— Давай сперва посмотрим выпуски за этот год, — предложил Дирк. — Должна быть причина, почему проблемы начались именно сейчас.

Тодд согласился. Он полистал уже знакомую газету с объявлением о потерянной собаке на последней странице, но не обнаружил ничего нового. А вот обложку сентябрьского выпуска украшала статья про Оуквилльский парк. Как оказалось, он не принадлежал городу, а целиком находился в собственности мистера Оука, и тот выступил с объявлением о желании продать его. В статье говорилось, что несколько потенциальных покупателей уже предложили свои цены, и что жители города обеспокоены возможностью потерять любимое место отдыха.

Чего-то подобного Тодд и ожидал. Потом он нашел еще три одинаковых объявления о пропавшей собаке: в сентябре, июне и марте. Они действительно повторялись несколько последних лет, но больше в Оуквилле словно и в самом деле не происходило ничего интереснее рыболовных соревнований. 

Здесь нужен был Дирк, он наверняка взял бы первую попавшуюся подшивку, открыл случайный файл и нашел все, что нужно. У Тодда так не получалось. Он перешел на старые газеты, надеясь наткнуться на статью о строительстве моста или заметку о свадьбе. Хоть на что-нибудь, связанное с делом, но безуспешно.

Тодд не сдавался и продолжал искать, перерывая год за годом, но от одинаковой рекламы одних и тех же магазинов рябило в глазах, а буквы начинали расплываться. В какой-то момент пришлось включить лампочки — на улице темнело, и света от высокого окна уже не хватало.

— Подросткам в фильмах обычно больше везет, да? — с усмешкой спросил Тодд.

Никто не ответил. Посмотрев в зеркало, Тодд увидел, что Дирк спал посреди черного ничто, подложив руку под голову. Его брови напряженно хмурились, словно он и во сне продолжал думать над делом. Но лучше так, чем очередные кошмары.

Тодда пронзило острое желание дотронуться до Дирка, почувствовать тепло его тела, и от невозможности сделать это грудь сдавило тупой болью. Наверное, Лара считала, что дала им хорошую мотивацию, но Тодд в итоге терял способность мыслить трезво.

Решив дать Дирку отдохнуть и набраться сил, Тодд тихо вернулся к поискам, но через некоторое время снова прервался, отвлеченный нехорошей мыслью.

Дирк говорил, что не хочет пить и есть, но сейчас он спал, отключившись от усталости. Значит, скоро и другие потребности организма могут дать о себе знать, и тогда останется совсем немного времени.

Тодд резко поднялся со стула. Он не собирался часами рыться в старых газетах, пока Дирк там умирает от обезвоживания.

— Значит так, — произнес Тодд зло, обращаясь ко Вселенной, богам, духам и всем, кто мог его услышать. — Я требую чертов знак. Подсказку. Прямо сейчас.

Вселенная ожидаемо не отозвалась. Тодд готов был к такому развитию событий, поэтому достал из рюкзака зажигалку и поднес ее к самой свежей газете.

— Повторяю, — угрожающе процедил он. — Знак, сейчас. Или я устрою вам здесь такую девочку со спичками, что нарушу сразу все ваши законы разом!

Если его кто и услышал, то явно не поверил в серьезность намерений. Ну что ж, они плохо знали Тодда Бротцмана.

Он щелкнул зажигалкой и с мрачным наслаждением поджег газету.

— Молодой человек, — позвала неожиданно возникшая в проеме двери библиотекарша. Если в устах Лары это обращение звучало иронично, но ласково, то сейчас оно било по нервам как «плохая собака». — Что. Вы. Делаете?

От неожиданности Тодд уронил горящую газету на пачку других и с немым ужасом наблюдал, как вспыхнул огонь.

— Идиот, — библиотекарша вздохнула и хлопнула в ладоши.

Тодда и газеты вокруг окатило холодной водой с потолка.

***

Тодд снова сидел на кухне под пледом — точнее, в библиотечной подсобке с маленьким столиком, чайником и микроволновкой. Здесь, как и у Хлои, тоже царил уют, но другой. Такой, какой бывает только в местах, которые обустраивает под себя один человек. Ничего лишнего, но есть все, что нужно. В углу даже стояла узкая кушетка, накрытая одеялом.

И в этот раз плед на самом деле помогал. Волосы до конца не высохли, и Тодда бил озноб.

Библиотекарша, представившаяся как миссис Харрис, недовольно разглядывала его. Хорошо, что в рюкзаке нашлась запасная одежда. Сидеть под этим оценивающим взглядом в одних трусах, пока джинсы сушатся, было бы невыносимо.

— Я вас иначе себе представляла, — выдала свой вердикт миссис Харрис, сложив руки на груди. — Но больше мне помощи просить не у кого.

Тодд покрепче обхватил руками чашку с чаем и ссутулился. Ему стало стыдно за свой недавний порыв пироманьяка.

— Это вы прислали нам газету! — воскликнул Дирк. Миссис Харрис кивнула. Она, как и Лара, не выглядела удивленной, словно каждый день разговаривала с людьми из зеркала.

— Ваша слава идет впереди вас, — пояснила она. Сияя, Дирк посмотрел на Тодда и приподнял брови. Сначала Тодд подумал, что большая известность означает большое количество врагов, но эту мрачную мысль быстро сменило теплое чувство гордости за их агентство. Они с Дирком делали стоящее дело.

Но сейчас нужно разобраться с текущими проблемами.

— Вы сказали, помощь?

— Да, — кивнула миссис Харрис. — Помощь нашему городу. Равновесие нарушено, и это приносит слишком много проблем, — она протянула руку и вытащила из стаканчика шариковую ручку, — Я постараюсь объяснить, чтобы вы поняли.

Она принялась крутить ручку между пальцами, все ускоряясь, потом вытянула указательный палец — и ручка завращалась на самом его кончике, слившись в голубоватый круг.

— Все дело в равновесии. Оно должно соблюдаться, — с безразличием профессионального фокусника миссис Харрис дунула на ручку, и та стала качаться на кончике пальца, как весы. — У природных духов вроде Оуков свои образцы для подражания. Ролевые модели, если угодно. Зима и лето, день и ночь, небо и земля. Даже став людьми, они могли бодрствовать только по очереди. Кстати, очень полезно для сохранения крепких семейных отношений, людям стоило бы взять на заметку.

Тодд увлекся, завороженный качающейся ручкой, и Дирк его опередил с напрашивающимся вопросом:

— Эм… Как тогда они смогли зачать ребенка?

Миссис Харрис фыркнула. Ручка на ее пальце дрогнула, но не упала.

— Всегда есть исключения из правил, особое время. Равноденствие. Солнцестояние. Особо забавное сочетание созвездий. И дни, когда земля сливается с небом.

— Дождь, — понял Дирк. — И снег.

Миссис Харрис кивнула. Тодд как наяву смог представить большой теплый дом Оуков, снег за окном и двух влюбленных духов, которые очень хотели жить как люди, поэтому били посуду, танцевали и любили друг друга, пока им позволяло время. Не настоящая человеческая жизнь, скорее пародия на нее. Но это все, что у них было.

— Равновесие должно соблюдаться во всем, — лекторским тоном продолжала миссис Харрис. — И когда два духа стали людьми, часть их силы перешла двум людям, сделав их немного духами. Можете называть это магией. Оуки поженились в самую длинную ночь, а мне с моим благоверным не посчастливилось пожениться в самый длинный день того же года. Пришлось дружить семьями, учить их пользоваться деньгами и прикрывать десятилетиями в обмен на сомнительную способность поливать клумбы силой мысли.

— Супер, — выдохнул Дирк восхищенно. Мокрый Тодд не мог разделить его энтузиазм. Ведро воды с потолка библиотеки — не то, чего ждешь от доброй феи.

Но комментарий Дирка явно подбодрил миссис Харрис — она откинулась на стуле и продолжила немного мягче.

— Мы почти не использовали нашу силу, только по мелочи. Я всегда могла найти человеку нужную книгу, а мой муж — подобрать подходящую вещь для покупателя. Хотя иногда он развлекается тем, что накладывает на свои товары маленькие проклятья. Чувство юмора у него отвратительное, поэтому не советую покупать в его магазине фосфорные звездочки для потолка. От них вас всю ночь будут мучить эротические кошмары про зеленых единорогов.

Мысленно Тодд занес фосфорные звездочки в список вещей, к которым никогда в жизни не приблизится — сразу после мостов и подозрительных сувенирных лавок.

— Мы старались не привлекать внимание и жили спокойной жизнью, — продолжала миссис Харрис. — Но однажды Лара вернулась, а ее муж — нет. И чем дальше, тем сложнее нам давалось поддержание равновесия. Оук все больше становился похож на человека, а нас с мужем уже не хватало, и магия стала выливаться в воздух. Она изменяет погоду и подчиняет город своим законам.

Миссис Харрис сделала драматическую паузу, давая им возможность оценить весь ужас сказанного. Тодд честно попытался, но так и не смог, поэтому спросил:

— Насколько это плохо?

— За последний месяц в мою дверь три раза стучались потерявшиеся брат и сестра, — произнесла миссис Харрис таким тоном, словно ужаснее вещи представить невозможно. — Скоро они начнут есть штукатурку со стен!

Тодд и Дирк не шевелились. Поняв по их лицам, что нужного впечатления ее слова не произвели, миссис Харрис махнула рукой.

— С такими мелочами мы бы в итоге справились и сами. Перед Рождеством магия сильнее, потому что люди в нее верят, но после праздников они вернутся к своим платежам по кредиту и семейным склокам, и ее станет проще обуздать. Не это главная проблема.

Ручка на пальце миссис Харрис стала раскачиваться очень быстро, пока вдруг резко не сорвалась и не воткнулась в стол на дюйм. Выглядело очень эффектно. Тодд размышлял, проделан ли этот трюк с помощью магии, или просто работа в библиотеке оставляет много свободного времени для изучения фокусов.

— Лес, — произнес Дирк. Его голос едва заметно дрогнул.

— Лес, — зловеще повторила миссис Харрис. Тодд вспомнил их с Дирком поход и поежился. — Всегда есть нечто в лесу, и всегда было. Еще с тех времен, когда люди жили в пещерах, остерегаясь каждой тени и каждого шороха. В наше время нечто чаще всего так и остается тенями и шорохами, позволяя додумать остальное. Но этот лес испуган, он чувствует угрозу и защищается как умеет.

Еще до того, как Дирк снова заговорил, Тодд догадался, что будет дальше, и почти услышал радостный звон колокольчиков в своей душе. Он обожал моменты, когда все начинало складываться в общую картину. Дирк в такие моменты выглядел по-настоящему счастливым.

— Точно! — воскликнул Дирк, оправдывая ожидания. — Тодд, все очевидно! Парк! Мистер Оук захотел продать его, но ведь парк — это тот же лес, только больше скамеек. Лара говорила, что ее муж разрушает сам себя. Верно, потому что часть его подсознания все еще в том лесу и тех деревьях, и эта часть отчаянно паникует. Его действия — как попытка отрезать самому себе пальцы.

Сейчас по сценарию Дирк должен был схватить его за плечи, Тодд даже почувствовал фантомное тепло его ладоней.

— Да, — миссис Харрис довольно кивнула, словно учительница, наконец услышавшая правильный ответ. — Лес стал воплощать страхи тех, кто забредает в него посреди ночи. А это начало привлекать к нашему городу нежелательное внимание.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы, — отозвался Дирк без намека на былое веселье в голосе.

Тодд тоже мог легко себе представить. Записанное на телефон видео сомнительного качества, пьяный разговор в баре, поседевший за одну ночь охотник, истерика пары туристов, которые отошли слишком далеко от лагеря, — когда таких сигналов из одного места поступает слишком много, кто-то в «Черном крыле» просыпается и посылает человека, чтобы проверить.

Тяжело вздохнув, миссис Харрис выдернула ручку, а потом провела по столешнице ладонью. Дырка стала затягиваться, пока полностью не исчезла. На ее месте вырос сучок, покрытый зелеными иголочками. Такое по книгам о фокусах точно не выучишь.

— Дочь и внучки Оуков — обычные люди. Я их проверяла, — миссис Харрис криво усмехнулась. — Но любовь к природе сидит глубоко в их костях, такое не перерасти. А Оук решил продать парк, чтобы насолить своей семье. И я вас уверяю, он из вредности выберет покупателя, который меньше всех заботится о сохранности деревьев. Самое грустное, что его семья это переживет, и город это переживет, и мы все переживем, но вот сам Оук… И Лара не может до конца вернуться в свой мир без него, часть ее застряла в человеческом облике.

Миссис Харрис замолчала, сложив руки на груди и мрачно глядя в сторону окна, за которым уже сгустилась ночь. Дружили семьями, так она сказала. Прозвучало иронично, но, похоже, судьба друзей беспокоила ее куда больше, чем города.

В кои-то веки они встретили человека, который объяснил если не все, то многое. И Тодд знал, что уже превысил свой лимит удачи на сегодня, но все-таки не имел права не спросить, прервав это печальное молчание:

— Вы можете вытащить Дирка оттуда? — он надеялся, что его голос не звучал так же жалко, как ему показалось.

— Нет, — впервые в тоне миссис Харрис слышался намек на извинение. — Я не так сильна, как Лара сейчас. Это ее владения. Только она может выпустить его оттуда.

Тодд ожидал подобный ответ, но все равно оказался к нему не готов. Он посмотрел на Дирка, пытаясь одним взглядом пообещать, что скоро все будет хорошо. Дирк в ответ ободряюще кивнул, как будто это Тодда нужно было успокаивать, а потом обратился к миссис Харрис:

— Вы знаете что-нибудь про Снежка?

Их удача и в самом деле закончилась, потому что тут миссис Харрис тоже не смогла помочь.

— Я только читала газеты, — ответила она. — И я не понимаю, зачем Оук публикует объявления. Эта собака даже не жила у них, хотя я видела ее иногда возле их дома.

Тодду снова захотелось что-нибудь поджечь, но он чувствовал, что дважды этот трюк не сработает. Скорее Вселенная скинет на него метеорит, чтобы больше не раздражал своими выходками.

— И, наверное, вы не подскажете нам, что делать дальше? — спросил Дирк робко.

— Если бы я знала, что делать, то не приглашала бы вас в наш город, — процедила миссис Харрис, теряя терпение. — Я несколько раз рассказывала Оуку обо всем прямым текстом, заставляла его любимое кресло зацвести, обливала его водой — все бесполезно, он наглухо отказывается признавать любое волшебство.

— Ну, спросить стоило, — Дирк пожал плечами, потом добавил серьезнее. — Мне надо подумать.

Обычно Тодд любил наблюдать за мыслительным процессом Дирка, но сейчас ему оставалось только слушать бормотание из зеркала и тихо душить в себе переживания. Вскоре перед Тоддом возникла новая кружка с чаем, черным и без сахара, но горячим. Потом миссис Харрис ушла и через некоторое время вернулась с быстрым обедом для микроволновки — с ее стороны это наверняка была немыслимая жертва богам гостеприимства.

Тодду кусок в горло не лез, хотелось отказаться от еды из солидарности, но он заставил себя все съесть. Нельзя терять силы. Они еще пригодятся, его интуиция и опыт в два горла вопили об этом. И Дирк в любом случае ничего сейчас не замечал.

— Мы должны думать как они, а они мыслят иначе — образами, символами, сказками… — бормотал он. — Все вертится вокруг их любви, но не человеческой любви, а такой, какую они понимают.

— Не превратить своего мужа в дерево, когда он заколдовывает твоих садовых гномов и заставляет их ночами плясать канкан на лужайке — вот что такое настоящая любовь, — вставила миссис Харрис, самодовольно усмехнувшись.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул Дирк так громко, что Тодду даже послышался звон зеркала. — Миссис Харрис, когда начались проблемы? — не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил тараторить: — Лара официально умерла для всех несколько лет назад, но тогда равновесие почти не нарушилось, так? Ей просто наскучила человеческая жизнь, она ушла и стала ждать своего мужа, для нее пара десятилетий — небольшой срок. Продать парк Оук решил только в этом сентябре, и тогда же, как я понял, лес стал пугать тех, кто в него заходит. Но это все следствия. Миссис Харрис, пожалуйста, скажите, когда развелась старшая внучка Оуков?

— В августе, — миссис Харрис нахмурилась. — Оук не одобрил, они с Мэгги крупно поругались. Хлоя встала на сторону сестры, разумеется.

— Вот оно, — повторил Дирк уже тише, но все еще восторженно, и щелкнул пальцами. — У духов другая любовь, одна на вечность, нереальная, как магия, и такая же иллюзорная. Оук всю жизнь любил одного духа из озера и считал, что у всех должно быть так же, игнорируя реальность, как сейчас игнорирует магию. Но когда его родная внучка развелась, Оук-дух не смог это осознать. Ему проще было перестать верить в волшебство полностью, как Лара говорила, и стать человеком. Тогда равновесие нарушилось, и все пошло наперекосяк.

— Звучит очень сопливо, но в духе Оуков, так что допустим, — осторожно согласилась миссис Харрис, глядя на Дирка. — И что ты предлагаешь? Мэгги переехала в Африку лечить носорогов, мирить семью поздно.

Дирк широко улыбнулся, как делал всегда, когда ему на ум приходила очередная безумная идея.

— Нужно заставить мистера Оука снова поверить в любовь, — огласил он торжественно.

Ну вот, что и следовало ожидать. Миссис Харрис скептично приподняла бровь, и Тодд едва удержался от повторения ее движения.

— Если мистер Оук узнает, что Хлоя и Билли помирились… Нет, этого мало, — продолжал Дирк, игнорируя их взгляды. — Нужно, чтобы мистер Оук якобы случайно увидел, как они выражают свои чувства, увидел символ их любви!

На пару мгновений повисла многозначительная тишина.

— Он смотрит слишком много диснеевских мультиков, — повернувшись к Тодду, прокомментировала миссис Харрис.

— Это точно, — кивнул Тодд, вспоминая один из затянувшихся ночных киномарафонов.

Дирк продолжал широко улыбаться, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что отказываться от идеи не собирается. И в итоге его уверенность смогла сокрушить даже железобетонный скепсис миссис Харрис. Тодд на собственном опыте знал, как это бывает.

— Что ж, попробовать можно, других предложений все равно нет, — сдалась миссис Харрис. — Я в любом случае буду рада, если они помирятся. Мой внук такой же оболтус, как его дед, но я всегда считала, что с Хлоей ему очень повезло.

— Он ее внук, ну конечно. Кого-то это удивляет? Точно не меня, — вздохнул Тодд. — И кто будет их мирить?

Миссис Харрис и Дирк одновременно посмотрели на него, и Тодд понял, что ему не понравится ответ.

***

Тодд не ожидал, что отличный парень и мороженщик Билли окажется двухметрового роста и с густой бородой. Его проще было представить с топором в лесу, чем в голубом фартуке. Но в его маленьком кафе был занят каждый столик, и Тодду то и дело приходилось прерывать разговор, пропуская вперед покупателей.

Разговор в любом случае не складывался.

— Если тебя подговорила Хлоя, то почему бы ей самой не прийти? — мягкий голос совсем не вязался с внешностью. Билли флегматично расставлял креманки на полке, хотя кто-то другой наверняка уже послал бы Тодда куда подальше.

— Нет, она меня не подговаривала, — замотал головой Тодд. — Билли, послушай, вам нужно помириться. В смысле, вы же… Вы же такая хорошая пара.

Очередная банальная фраза, которая никогда не работает.

— Ты нас вместе не видел, — с подозрением ответил Билли. — Чувак, прости, но все это выглядит очень странно.

К счастью, Билли отвлекся на новых покупателей и не стал развивать тему. Но еще немного, и он точно вызовет полицию. Тодд начал отчаиваться. Здесь нужна была Аманда, она нашла бы нужные слова. Или Дирк, в хорошем настроении тот мог наладить контакт с кем угодно. Но Билли, в отличие от Лары и миссис Харрис, не выглядел как человек, который с энтузиазмом воспримет идею поговорить с зеркалом.

Тодд окинул взглядом кафе. За маленькими столиками, на каждом из которых стояло по елочке, сидели жители Оуквилля. Бабушка с двумя внуками, кучка подростков, мужчина и женщина, которые обменивались теплыми взглядами. Зеркало Тодд так и держал в руке, и Дирк тоже видел идиллию вокруг. Островок тепла и уюта, такого близкого, но чужого и для них недоступного.

После сна на кушетке в библиотеке у Тодда болели все кости, а от напряжения последних дней раскалывалась голова. Он должен был что-то придумать, но у него не получалось.

— Я подожду, — сказала женщина, услышавшая от Билли, что «Вкус Рождества» закончился, и новая порция еще не готова.

А Тодд ждать не мог, ему нужно было рождественское чудо как можно быстрее. Нарушая все правила приличия, он обошел стойку, приблизился к Билли и зашептал:

— Билли, послушай. Я не буду говорить, что Хлоя любит тебя, или что у вас все будет хорошо, я этого не знаю. Но представь на секунду, что она уехала в Африку или попала в волшебное измерение, и вы больше никогда не сможете поспорить, какое мороженое вкуснее или какой сериал интереснее. Представь, что больше никогда не сможешь обнять ее.

Билли молчал, глядя в ответ с недоумением и тревогой. Тодд чувствовал, как немеет рука, сжимающая зеркало.

— Представил? — спросил он. — Если ты скажешь, что тебя это не беспокоит, то я тут же уйду и перестану распугивать посетителей.

— Беспокоит, — глухо отозвался Билли и потеребил край фартука. Он молчал долгие несколько секунд, за которые Тодд не сделал ни одного вдоха, и в итоге сказал: — Ты прав. Попробую с ней поговорить. Да, я должен хотя бы попытаться.

Тодд не поверил своему счастью.

— Отлично! — крикнул он. — Здорово! Назначь ей свидание сегодня вечером на мосту влюбленных в семь!

— Чувак, — Билли приподнял бровь. — Это правда странно. Заведи свою личную жизнь, что ли.

Тодд не смог сдержать безумный смешок.

Пришлось купить ведро праздничного мороженого, чтобы сгладить впечатление, пусть Тодд и не любил никакие добавки вроде печенья. Он вышел из кафе на улицу, несколько раз вдохнул холодный воздух и только после этого осмелился заглянуть в зеркало.

Дирк смотрел в ответ смущенно, но улыбался. Конечно, он все слышал.

— Я знал, что ты справишься, — сказал Дирк, и Тодд в тысячный раз подумал, что не заслуживает этого, но тут же в тысячный раз одернул себя. Дирк бы осудил его за такие мысли.

— Подожди, надо еще уговорить мистера Оука, — Тодд не хотел радоваться раньше времени.

Казалось, что этот старик врос в свой дом и ни за что не выйдет на улицу. Но, к удивлению Тодда, проблем с мистером Оуком не возникло. Тодд просто сказал, что прогулка нужна для поиска Снежка, и пообещал в благодарность угостить мороженым. В семь они уже сидели на той самой лавке в парке с видом на мост.

— Не знаю, как это поможет найти мою собаку, но мороженое у тебя отличное, — с усмешкой произнес мистер Оук, зачерпывая ложкой новую порцию из ведерка. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я за него заплачу.

— Нет, угощайтесь, — хмуро ответил Тодд, то и дело поглядывая в сторону моста. Влюбленные задерживались.

Зато словно из ниоткуда возникла Барт, таща в руках две канистры. В этот раз хорошо удалось разглядеть ее лыжный костюм с полоской на груди — вроде той, что была на комбинезоне Дирка.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — Барт невозмутимо поставила канистры на снег и вклинилась на лавочку между Тоддом и мистером Оуком. Тодд недовольно отодвинулся.

— Едим мороженое на ужин, дорогуша, — торжественно пояснил миссис Оук и протянул ложку, решив вдруг поиграть в милого старичка. — На улице, посреди зимы. Рвем шаблоны без зазрения совести.

Барт зачерпнула ложкой мороженое, отправила порцию в рот, и лицо ее озарилось удовольствием.

— Здорово! — подтвердила она. — Как кисло-сладкая свинина, только просто сладкая и не свинина.

— Истинно так, дорогуша, истинно так, — кивнул мистер Оук довольно, словно сам приготовил это мороженое.

Тодд не мог наслаждаться жизнью вместе с ними. Он смотрел на канистры.

— Послушай… — проследив его взгляд, шепотом произнесла Барт. — Кену не нравится, что лес пугает людей, и Вселенной тоже. Вам с Дирком лучше бы побыстрее здесь все наладить, или придется мне.

Ее голос звучал виновато, но глаза не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, что она закончит работу в случае необходимости. Тодд постарался отключить свое воображение полностью. И пока он боролся с мрачными картинами в голове, то пропустил момент, когда на мост зашли Билли и Хлоя.

— Смотрите! — крикнул Тодд, указывая пальцем в нужную сторону. — Это не ваша внучка? Я тут совершенно случайно прихватил с собой бинокль.

Не давая опомниться ошарашенному мистеру Оуку, Тодд сунул ему бинокль и принялся ждать. Остальное было делом техники. Он специально пришел пораньше и подкинул на мост замочек в форме сердечка, который они с Дирком купили в сувенирной лавке. Сейчас пара на него наткнется, как в романтической комедии. Тут же вспыхнут былые чувства, и все свершится само собой.

Тодд вздохнул. Чем он занимался? Пытался заставить поверить в любовь старика, но сам в нее не верил. Не в том виде, в котором о ней обычно говорят. Тодд просто считал, что иногда на жизненном пути попадаются люди чуть более приятные, чем остальные. С некоторыми из них хочется заняться сексом, а иногда — проводить больше времени. Самые редкие стоят того, чтобы рисковать ради них жизнью. А еще есть Дирк Джентли.

Пока Тодд размышлял об этом, пара дошла до середины моста, и Билли поднял замочек. Но крепить его на перила и счастливо целоваться в знак вечной любви они почему-то не спешили. Наоборот, через пару минут Хлоя начала агрессивно размахивать руками.

Отвернувшись в другую сторону от мистера Оука и Барт, Тодд открыл зеркало и быстро зашептал:

— Дирк, что там происходит?

Вместо ответа Дирк повернул зеркало так, чтобы показать мост. Тодд услышал глухие звуки ругани: «Я вообще не стала бы тебе ничего рассказывать, если бы знала, как ты отреагируешь!»

— Похоже, у них там весело, — в тот же момент прокомментировал мистер Оук.

— Нет, нет, нет, — Тодд сорвался с лавочки и побежал, надеясь, что еще не поздно спасти положение.

Когда он достиг нужного места на мосту, пара уже вовсю ругалась.

— Я злюсь не на то, что ты сорвала наш замок, — Билли говорил все так же флегматично, но его выражение лица выдавало обиду. — Я злюсь на то, что ты только сейчас мне рассказала, что тебя здесь чуть не застрелили.

— А я и не должна отчитываться о каждом своем шаге, — процедила Хлоя в ответ, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тебя чуть не застрелили, — повторил Билли. — В нашем городе, средь бела дня.

— Подождите, подождите! — крикнул Тодд, вставая между ними. — Да что с вами не так?

Это были неправильные слова. Билли нахмурился и произнес:

— Теперь все ясно. Он твой новый дружок, да? Отличный план, чтобы нас окончательно поссорить.

— Что? — Хлоя на секунду ошарашенно замерла, а потом развернулась и зашагала прочь, бросив напоследок: — Пошли к черту оба!

— Подожди, нет… — Тодд повернулся к Билли. — Я все объясню.

— Что с нами не так? Что с тобой не так, чувак? — спросил Билли, проходя мимо и решительно удаляясь.

Тодд завертелся на месте, не зная, что делать. Он посмотрел в сторону лавочки и увидел, что Барт поднялась и пошла к канистрам.

— Тодд… — глухо позвал Дирк.

Перегнувшись через перила, Тодд увидел Дирка и тут же услышал голос Лары в своей голове: «Вы не справились, вы не успели, вы не вернули мне мужа».

Глаза Дирка отчаянно распахнулись, а потом он схватился за горло, изо рта вырвались пузыри. Озеро стало тем, чем и должно быть — холодной, темной, глубокой водой. И Дирк оказался внутри.

— Нет! — закричал Тодд. В его сгорающем от паники мозгу мелькнула мысль про равновесие. — Дирк еще сможет все исправить, это то, что он делает! Выпусти его, возьми меня!

И не давая себе времени на раздумья, Тодд прыгнул в озеро.

На какую-то секунду он понадеялся, что окажется в черном ничто, но вокруг него сомкнулась холодная вода, и реальность оказалась намного страшнее приступа.

А потом Тодд потерялся.

***

Тодд брел по лесу. Он любил ходить, движение означало цель, а цель — надежду. Но в этот раз каждый шаг давался с трудом, казался бессмысленным.

Люди ходят по кругу. Что-то с длиной ног или формой ступней, но факт есть факт — без компаса люди кружат на одном месте. Это заложено самой природой, словно ей выгодно, чтобы тот, кто вошел в лес, оставался в нем навсегда.

Тодд не помнил, сколько так шел, и делал ли когда-нибудь что-то другое. Времена суток перемешались вместе с временами года, преобразовавшись в серый туман. И не было ничего, кроме темных стволов деревьев и призраков тех, кто бродил здесь до него.

Он шел и шел, пока вдруг не увидел огонек вдали.

Свет в лесу — не обязательно хороший знак. Это могут быть болотные духи, заманивающие путников в топи. Или окно домика ведьмы, которая мечтает о сытном ужине. Или глазастый фонарь тощего парня, который заблудился слишком давно и ищет себе замену.

Но это все были чужие мысли и образы, оставленные в лесу кем-то другим. Для Тодда свет — это Дирк.

Тодд пошел на огонек и в самом деле обнаружил Дирка. Тот сидел на поваленном бревне, смотря вперед и отрешенно улыбаясь.

— Я нашел собаку, Тодд, — произнес он, не поворачиваясь. — Я решил дело. Мы решили.

Сейчас Тодд плевать хотел на дело. Он протянул руку и коснулся плеча Дирка — и в ту же секунду Дирк разлетелся десятками светлячков.

— Нет, — Тодд попытался крикнуть, но его голос растворился в тумане вместе со светлячками.

Тогда он перевел взгляд туда, куда смотрел Дирк, и увидел белого пса, который бегал по поляне и играл со снежинками. И в тот же момент на том же месте молодой парень пытался догнать смеющуюся девушку с длинными волосами. Два изображения накладывались одно на другое.

— Питер Оук и Лара Уильямс, — пояснила возникшая из тумана Лара — та морщинистая старушка, которую Тодд обсыпал солью на кухне. — Настоящие.

Она сидела на том же бревне, где совсем недавно был Дирк, и умиленно наблюдала за игрой впереди.

— Девушка утонула с его именем на губах. Я пыталась ее спасти, но она плавала слишком плохо, — продолжала рассказывать Лара. — Жених искал ее день и ночь, отказываясь сдаваться, даже когда мой суженый выводил его из леса снова и снова.

Тодд помнил, во время своих блужданий он натыкался на обрывки подобных чувств и воспоминаний. Где-то в лесу всегда будет идти отчаявшийся парень, потерявший свою невесту.

— Их любовь впечатлила нас так сильно, что мы предложили им поменяться с нами. Харрисы хранили нашу магию, а они — нашу суть. Так они смогли остаться вместе. Мост через озеро стал нашим общим обручальным кольцом, и в самую длинную ночь мы сыграли сразу две свадьбы. Но теперь нам пришло время вернуться, а им — идти дальше.

Ее слова звучали сладко как флейта, и в другой момент Тодд мог бы восхититься историей, но сейчас его волновало только одно.

— Ты сказала, что отпустишь Дирка.

— Я сказала, что вы снова сможете быть вместе, — поправила Лара с улыбкой. — И вы сможете. Так же, как они. Встречаться в собаке, играющей со снежинками. В ветре, кружащем осенние листья. В ветвях ивы, скользящих по водной глади.

Очень красиво и романтично… Было бы — для юной влюбленной пары или диснеевской принцессы.

К черту птичек, пчелок и цветочки. Дирк не заслужил очередную клетку, он заслужил возможность поехать к друзьям на Рождество. И он заслужил жизнь. Пусть в дрянном мире, где существовали «Черное крыло», раковые болезни и контекстная реклама, но зато настоящую жизнь. Даже если она будет без Тодда.

— Отпусти его, — просто попросил Тодд. — Пожалуйста.

Лара улыбнулась ему как человек, который знает что-то важное, и растаяла в тумане.

А потом растаял и Тодд.

***

Первыми вернулись ощущения. Тодд понял, что лежит на снегу, но его одежда сухая, и воздух проникает в легкие свободно. Уже неплохо.

Потом Тодд стал различать звуки. Кажется, кто-то обеспокоенно звал его по имени.

И наконец сквозь закрытые веки проник свет. Открыв глаза, Тодд увидел Дирка, который стоял на коленях рядом, сжимая в руке фонарик.

— Тодд! — крикнул Дирк с искренней радостью. — Ты очнулся!

Тодд неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. Дирк не исчез. Тогда Тодд приподнялся и прижал его к себе так крепко, как только мог, почувствовав родное тепло.

Дирк пах рыбой, хвоей и домом, лучше любого мороженого, лучше всего на свете. Когда он вернул объятие, Тодд почувствовал себя на своем месте, и сжимающая грудь боль рассосалась.

Первым желанием Тодда было не отпускать Дирка никогда, но через пару мгновений он отстранился, осмотрел его и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Воздух звенел от напряжения, как обычно бывало в конце дела, и Тодд должен был убедиться, что в теле Дирка нет пуль, стрел или острых предметов.

— Да, — Дирк часто закивал, хотя Тодд отметил осунувшееся бледное лицо и волосы, намокшие от мелкого снега. Но все-таки это был Дирк, живой и настоящий. — А ты? Тебя не было пять часов!

Тодду показалось, что намного дольше.

— Я появился на берегу и ждал тебя, пока собирались все остальные, — продолжил Дирк, и только сейчас Тодд заметил, что они не одни.

Справа от них в свете фонаря стояли мистер и миссис Харрис, оба в строгих серых пальто, мистер Харрис — со знакомым колпачком Санты на голове. Слева Билли приобнимал за талию Хлою, глаза которой странно блестели.

Между двумя парами стоял мистер Оук и глядел на Дирка с Тоддом как на полных придурков.

— Вы закончили? — ехидно спросил он. — Я могу продолжать?

Тодда подмывало ответить, что они еще даже не начинали, но он удержался. Момент неподходящий. Наступил час мистера Оука, заслуженный час клиента.

Мистер Оук подошел к чете Харрисов. Кружащий в свете фонаря снег придавал их фигурам волшебный вид.

— Что, теперь придется покупать лейку? — миссис Харрис улыбнулась и первой протянула руку, которую мистер Оук тут же пожал.

— Похоже, что так, — ответил он с усмешкой. — Но я постараюсь подсобить с дождем.

Мистер Харрис замер с профессиональной улыбкой продавца на губах и будто не замечал стекающих по щекам слез. Миссис Харрис приобняла его, отзеркалив позу Билли.

— Прощай, дружище, — голос мистера Харриса дрогнул.

— Было весело, — кивнул мистер Оук, и старики с кряхтением обнялись.

С тех пор, как познакомился с Дирком, Тодд часто присутствовал при таких моментах. За ними скрывались истории, которые никогда не будут рассказаны и услышаны. Личные драмы других людей, к которым удавалось прикоснуться кончиками пальцев, и о глубине которых оставалось лишь догадываться. Но именно они наполняли происходящее смыслом.

Мистер Оук подошел к другой паре и обратился к Билли:

— Скоро тебе придет спонсорская помощь, парень. Не подумай, что это благотворительность. Мои юристы проследят, чтобы ты потратил все до копейки на развитие своего бизнеса, а не спустил на новую машину.

— Спасибо, эээ, сэр, — ответил Билли, вытягиваясь по струнке, отчего стал еще выше.

Несколько секунд мистер Оук сурово глядел на него, а потом удовлетворенно кивнул и добавил:

— Ты делаешь хорошее мороженое. Вы, люди, способны творить чудеса и без магии. Никогда не уставал этому поражаться.

На секунду Тодду показалось, что мистер Оук бросил взгляд в их сторону. Но, скорее всего, просто показалось.  
Мистер Оук посмотрел на Хлою и замолчал. Долгое время никто не шевелился.

— Я знаю, что нет смысла извиняться. Я был плохим дедом, — произнес мистер Оук после паузы. — Парк и дом остаются вам с Мэгги, и… — он сбился, потом продолжил совсем тихо. — Ты всегда можешь прийти и поговорить со мной или с бабушкой, если захочешь.

— А вы ответите? — грустно спросила Хлоя.

Ветер поднял снежок у ее ног и закрутил в маленьком торнадо.

Тодд почувствовал, что пришло время встать, и Дирк помог ему подняться. Мистер Оук заслужил капельку торжественности. Он подошел к ним, осмотрел их с головы до ног и хмыкнул.

Со стороны озера донесся собачий лай. Обернувшись, Тодд увидел белого пса, сидящего на самом краю льда.

— Они снились мне, — произнес мистер Оук. — По несколько раз в году. Они говорили, что им нужно идти дальше, но я не слышал. Я не хотел слышать и не хотел помнить. Но вы мне напомнили. Спасибо, придурки.

— Рады стараться, — Дирк улыбался, хотя его глаза тоже начинали блестеть. Тодд прислонился к нему плечом.

Лай повторился, в этот раз звуча более нетерпеливо. Мистер Оук кивнул всем напоследок и пошел вперед, к озеру.

Лед под его ногами не хрустнул, словно мистер Оук ничего не весил. Пес залаял и забегал вокруг него, радостно размахивая хвостом.

Тодд не мог отвести взгляд. Он снова видел два изображения, наложенных одно на другое. Мистер Оук шагал к центру озера, вода под его ногами покрывалась тонкой коркой. И в тот же момент по льду степенно двигался огромный медведь, вокруг которого бегал пес, словно приглашая поиграть.

Когда мистер Оук дошел до середины, из воды выпрыгнула рыба, будто поприветствовав, и скрылась в озере. Подул ветер, унося снежинками прочь медведя и пса, и в тот же момент старое человеческое тело провалилось под лед.

Дирк дернулся и рвано выдохнул. Сильный ветер со снегом мешал разглядеть что-либо еще, но он прекратился так же быстро, как и начался. Тогда Тодд увидел, что озерная гладь полностью покрылась льдом. Звезды спокойно мерцали над серебристой поверхностью, словно и не произошло ничего необычного.

На противоположном берегу Тодд заметил мужчину и женщину. Они развернулись и, взявшись за руки, ушли в лес, растворяясь в самой длинной ночи.

Но, может быть, Тодду просто показалось.

***

Они покинули Оуквилль с первыми лучами нового дня, который был чуть длиннее и светлее предыдущего. Чем дальше автобус отъезжал от города, чем реже росли ели вдоль дороги, тем больше все произошедшее напоминало сказку и дурной сон, вызванный особенно веселой вечеринкой. Так часто бывало после дела, но Тодд уже знал, что некоторые сцены не забудет никогда. Ему до сих пор иногда снились прощающийся с дочерью мистер Спринг и мальчик на каменном троне, и теперь к этому списку добавился идущий по льду мистер Оук.

Прошлой ночью Харрисы предложили Дирку и Тодду переночевать у них. Когда Тодд увидел их комнату для гостей с широкой двуспальной кроватью, то смеялся так долго, что миссис Харрис пообещала вручную набрать в ведро воды и окатить его, если он не успокоится.

Тодд успокоился. Нервы и накопившаяся усталость взяли свое. Но все-таки он нашел в себе силы найти в темноте Дирка и быстро поцеловать его, прежде чем отрубиться.

Утром Дирк первым спустился к завтраку, но Тодд, проснувшись один, не почувствовал паники. Его наполняла спокойная уверенность, что теперь все будет хорошо.

Идея поехать на автобусе оказалась отличной. Кроме них почти не было пассажиров, так что они смогли спокойно сидеть в конце и целоваться. Дирк делал это осторожно и неторопливо, словно хотел как следует распробовать Тодда. Это льстило и вызывало жгучее желание узнать, как он ведет себя во время всего остального.

— Почему мы не делали этого раньше? — отстранившись, весело спросил Дирк. Его щеки окрасились очаровательным розовым румянцем.

— Я не знаю, — с улыбкой ответил Тодд. Он даже не знал, когда это началось. Иногда ему казалось, что после любовного заклинания Сьюзи, иногда — что с той секунды, как Дирк ввалился к нему в квартиру через окно. Сейчас это уже не имело значения.

— Слушай, я тут подумал… — Дирк замялся на мгновение. — Может быть, сделаем небольшую пересадку и поедем сразу в Бергсберг? Все равно мы уже купили всем подарки, осталось только предупредить Фару.

— Но так нам придется ехать намного дальше… — начал Тодд, но заметил лукавую улыбку Дирка, и до него дошло. — О. Да, ты прав, это отличная идея.

Теперь Тодд тоже почувствовал. Стоит им сойти в городе, как приключения снова обрушатся лавиной на их головы. Но пока едет автобус — сохраняется их маленький островок покоя.

Или им просто очень хотелось в это верить. Но в любом случае Тодд ничего не имел против долгих путешествий, он научился класть в рюкзак все необходимое для жизни в дороге. И теперь он точно знал, что его дом — это не место.

— Скоро у нас будут друзья в каждом маленьком городе, — пробурчал Тодд, сам не понимая, нравится ли ему такая перспектива или нет.

Улыбка сползла с лица Дирка, он задумчиво посмотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо дорожные знаки и произнес:

— Хлоя не пришла нас провожать.

Тодд вздохнул. Он не стал говорить, что на нее много свалилось, это и так очевидно.

— Ей нужно готовить похороны, — произнес Тодд. — В смысле, официальные.

Еще одна особенность их работы — знать, что пока одни празднуют свадьбу, другие в тот же момент кого-то хоронят. С этим оставалось только смириться.

Какое-то время они ехали молча.

— Тодд, я должен сказать сейчас… — прервал тишину Дирк, глядя на свои колени. — Я немного в панике. По поводу нас. То есть, не подумай, я в восторге, но и в панике тоже. Хотя больше в восторге, но… Мне кажется, что теперь я буду переживать за тебя еще сильнее, хотя куда уж сильнее, и так или иначе все испорчу.

Тодд прекрасно понимал его чувства. Он не обманывал себя и знал, что не все дни будут похожи на сегодняшний. Конечно, время от времени будут ссоры. И он сам начнет паниковать в следующий раз, как только надолго потеряет Дирка из вида, и обязательно в чем-нибудь облажается.

Но плохие дни тоже часть жизни — той самой, которую они заслужили. И никакие ссоры, никакие враги и страхи не изменят главного.

Тодд не знал, что было у Харрисов в прошлом и что будет у Хлои с Билли в будущем. Жизнь намного сложнее сказок. Но он знал, что им с Дирком принадлежит все бесконечное настоящее, и больше не собирался терять ни секунды.

— Эй, — позвал он. — Все будет хорошо.

Странно, но эта банальная фраза прозвучала уместно и искренне. Дирк снова начал улыбаться, еще неуверенно, и Тодд решил закрепить успех.

— Кстати о подарках, я все-таки купил фосфорные звездочки, — сказал он, доставая пакетик из бокового кармана рюкзака. — Мистер Харрис пообещал, что все проклятия продолжат работать. Предлагаю подарить Тине, она наверняка найдет им применение.

— Ты гений! — воскликнул Дирк радостно, но тут же замялся и со смущенным видом почесал затылок. — Тодд, послушай, по поводу твоего подарка…

Конечно, у Дирка не было времени купить подарок для него, и Тодд поспешил его успокоить.

— Не переживай, — произнес он, пытаясь придать голосу мягкие нотки. Получилось не очень, тогда Тодд добавил веселее: — Ты — мой лучший подарок.

Дирк с самым серьезным видом нахмурился и спросил:

— То есть, ты не против, если я оставлю себе того плюшевого оленя, которого купил для тебя?

Тодд понял, что его наглым образом развели.

— Пошел ты, — он толкнул Дирка в плечо и засмеялся.

Автобус увозил их все дальше в настоящее.


End file.
